What if
by Katherinexx1
Summary: Mulder keeps overthinking his relationship to Scully. Then one night she stops by his place, in the mood for his company, pizza, and a movie. Exploring their feelings and each other, they get close. (Set between season 6 - 7, reference to Postmodern Prometheus) Like to hear your thoughts. First ever Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Puzzled feelings

Mulder's apartment

06:02 pm

November 20th

He skipped work this afternoon. Kersh and Skinner were bossing him around for some stupid useless files he had to dig up.

He left the office without telling anyone. Normally he would tell Scully, but she wasn't around. She had to finish some autopsy and paperwork, not related to one of their cases. He hadn't spoken to her all day. He wanted to call her, but he figured she would like to finish her own work, not being disturbed by him. He lost interest in his work, Skinner kept giving him stupid assignments to keep him busy, to keep her busy. They liked splitting them up. They used to see each other every single day, now days went by without them even speaking or seeing each other.

He started to miss her. He longed for her presence, her scientific knowledge, her ability to keep him sane, her voice, her perfume. Ugh, he hated missing her, it felt like a piece of him was gone. Some nights they would speak on the phone late at night, both not being able to fall asleep, missing the talks they normally had during the day. Catching up with details they worked on that specific day. Talking on the phone until one of them dozed off, he liked talking her to sleep.

He didn't want to stalk her by calling her every evening or night. Although he felt like calling, he wanted her to be a part of his life like she had been for the last 6 years, he refused to disturb her with his need to hear her. Even if she was miles away from him, he could still feel their connection.

He knew she wanted to do her job, finish up as soon as she could, to get to work with him again.

Time would be kind to them and they would eventually work together again every day.

He hoped!

As soon as he got home this afternoon, Mulder slipped into something more comfortable; a light shirt and jeans. This current fall had been really nice, during the days the sun peeped through, warming the Washington area, but evenings got colder. Sunset came around 6 pm, evenings could be long, dark and lonely, winter was upon them. The sudden darkness made him think a lot about his life and his decisions.

His mind wandered off to Scully.

"What if she wasn't assigned to me in the first place...? How would my life look like without her in it? Would there be a possibility of meeting her in any way? Or would I be stuck in that godforsaken basement forever on my own or with some lame, backless co-worker who doesn't get the whole picture?

What if she wasn't a skeptic, would we lose ourselves in endless alien conspiracy theories? Would we still lose ourselves in proving each other wrong? Would I be happier if she believed everything I said, without her trying to prove me wrong?

What if she wasn't as f*cking badass as she is now? Would I still rely on her like I do now?

Would I trust her with my life? Would she still be the one woman I imagine myself be with?

What if that bee hasn't stung her...?

What if... "

He sighed and filled his lungs with fresh evening air coming from the open window in his living room. It had been a sunny day, but evenings got cold and dark.

He took his focus away from the hardwood floor he was gazing at for at least the last hour and turned his misty eyes to the dark night sky filled with twinkling stars. He stood up from his leather couch and moved closer to the window. The dark room he was in comforted him, made him feel at ease, calmed his soul, soothed him. The dimmed light of his fish tank was the only light he needed. Although his brain went into overdrive...

His mind was troubled with all kinds of thoughts about her. Some were nice and heartwarming, others were doubts and insecurities about his complicated relationship with her. With his Scully, his partner, the only one he trusted, the only one he would give his life for.

God... he could be a real ass to her, but on the other hand, he enjoyed trying to convince her of his strange and wicked theories. He almost liked the struggle they were in on some occasions. He admired her strength and scientific explanations every time again. But aside from being a total jerk sometimes, he knew she did like him for the person he is. She isn't a real believer, but that doesn't stop her from standing next to him, every single time. Being at his side in every case, in everything he asked from her. She has been through so much because of his believes and quest for the truth. He was thankful for the perfect partner she became to him.

The stars reminded him of the sparkles she has in her cerulean blue eyes. Pools of endless comfort, trust, and friendship for him. A weak smile formed on his face, while a warm fuzzy feeling overwhelmed him. He shook his head, not to get rid of his thoughts about her, but to keep his puzzled mind focused. He couldn't let himself slip into the dark and dangerous depths of love, a steep abyss into the unknown. Love that existed solely for her, she was the only one he always imagined being with.

As if lightning struck, his mind suddenly cried out "you are in love with her". The moment that came to his mind, his heart began pounding hard in his chest. He licked his lips, covering his face with his hands while closing his eyes, thinking about the one that had caused it.

He stood near his cluttered desk, letting his head rest on the side of his window. Again, he took a long deep breath in, hoping the air would filter and clean his reasoning. But she had conquered his mind and his heart. She was the one who had taken the empty space in his aching chest.

He never felt this way before, she meant the world to him. He could only trust her, she is his everything. Although they had spoken about their feelings, it all stayed very confidential.

Their declarations of love towards each other were mere riddles and puzzles to solve. In the mists of their gazes, they both knew how much they meant for one another. But never daring to speak the three words they desperately needed to hear. Every time he had touched her skin, fireworks explode in his stomach. He felt his heart skip a beat when she looked him in the eyes. He was lost and found at the same time.

One time he had dared to ask her for a dance, he had the courage to stand up and put his hand towards her, hoping she would know what he wanted. Without a doubt she agreed, reached out her hand grabbing his, while he didn't hesitate, pulling her in one fast movement in his secure arms. Pure happiness he felt at that time. He felt complete.

It was so comfortable holding her, swaying her across the dancefloor. Smelling her sweet flowery perfume while she softly brushed herself against him, made him even more sure about his hidden feelings for her. Holding her in his arms made him think about how tiny and beautiful she is. Her face was mesmerizing in the dimmed light of that room, like fine porcelain, flawless.

Her blue eyes pierced right through him as if she could see what he was feeling. She connected with him in a way he had never experienced before. As if they shared something greater than the both of them. Unexplainable tension filled his body when she looked at him. He sensed her soft smiles even when he wasn't looking directly at her. She still made him nervous walking into a room, after all these years. He felt helpless in her beautiful presence, butterflies came alive when she was next to him. Dancing with her made him forget all struggles they've been through. Three short minutes without worrying and feeling completely happy. As if the world disappeared, leaving them alone under the stars.

He wished he had kissed her that night...


	2. Chapter 2: Movie, pizza and Scully

Suddenly he woke from his daydream, hearing footsteps in the hallway of his building. The steps were fierce and determined to come towards his apartment. Following the sound of the steps, he stood at the door as he startled from three firm knocks.

He opened the door, he had to pinch his eyes, the bright light in the hallway lanced at his face. There she was, at his doorstep, the woman who had contaminated his mind and heart.

With a swift movement, she passed him at the door walking into his living room.

"Mulder, hoping to see spaceships passing by? Why haven't you got a light on?"

Closing the door, he stumbled like he was sleeping drunk towards her. He studied her carefully, she was dressed in her usual G-woman work attire. Black, form-fitting pencil skirt, a light blueish shirt which made her eyes pop out, tucked into the waistband and a dark grey short blazer, which complemented her figure even more.

She showed some cleavage, which he didn't mind at all. Her Venetian blonde hair was loose and fell in soft waves framing her flawless face. She opened up her blazer, took it off and hung it on the chair at the table. Her high heels clicked on his wooden floor towards his couch.

A hint of her sweet perfume reached his nose and he took it all in. He followed every single move she made. She wasn't aware of him checking her out in the way he did. He had to wake himself from his current daydream, otherwise, she would definitely notice it.

"Ow well, you know me, I can think better when no one is watching!" he smirked. He felt a little caught by her, like if she could read his mind. She moved around in his apartment as if it was her own, she was so used to taking care of him and being in the same space together.

"Did you clean, Mulder? Smells fresh in here.", she said while flicking a small light on in the corner of the room. "Clean is my middle name, you know that Scully!" he replied. She had the heavenly ability to get him to say funny things. He liked her enchanting effect on him. He enjoyed a conversation like this. A flirty undertone with every spoken and unspoken word and sentence. She giggled at his comment, gave him a funny look and made herself comfortable on his couch.

"So what gives?" he asked settling next to her on the couch, lightly touching her arm. "What's the occasion I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He tried to hide the nervous tremble in his voice, slowly letting go her arm, still convinced she could read his thoughts.

"Well, first I had the freaking autopsy, then I had to finish up some dull paperwork for Skinner and Kersh, who asked to bring the files to the office, so I did that, hoping to catch you in the basement, which I didn't because you weren't there. So driving home I realized I haven't eaten anything since this morning and I know you are always in the mood for pizza and a nice chat so..." He only heard a few words she just said, he was mesmerized by her presence. He studied her lips when she spoke. He noticed how her hair softly bounced around her face when she moved. He drowned in her fair eyes, trying not to avoid her gaze.

"You know me too well!", he answered with a boyish smile, standing from his seat searching his drawer for the phone number of 'La dolce vita' - best pizza place in the Washington area. Thankful that she came searching for him at the office and now ending up here in his apartment.

He returned to the warm spot he left next to Scully. They debated over which type of pizza was the best and ended up ordering a magnum one that suited both of them. He made the call to the pizza place, while she fed his starving fish and took a look at his collection of non-triple x videos.

"Anything you like?", he said in a flirty tone turning his head in her direction. His sexy voice startled her. She turned around and met his smiling eyes. "Well..." she hesitated and continued while making her way towards him "...you know what I like..." she winked seductively at him walking her slender fingers up his shirt in passing. "Wine?" she said, softly brushing her lips next to his right ear.

He was struck by the way she was teasing him tonight, he felt his spine shiver when she touched him. Maybe she did it without knowing what it did to him. "Yes... wine is fine! You know where the glasses are..." he mumbled in response.

She nodded while opening the cabinets, grabbing a bottle of red wine and a pair of glasses, walking back to the couch where Mulder found his place again. She kicked off her shoes and settled down next to him. "So... Steel Magnolias... it is?" he teased her.

She gave him the death glare, not able to hold back her giggle. God, he loved being next to her like this. Teasing, flirting, having fun, they needed that from time to time to forget the difficult situations they found themselves into sometimes. He had missed her so much. "No... you pick Mulder, I trust your good taste, just nothing from the bottom drawer" she said in a playful way. "Pressure..." he whispered back, making his way to the cabinet, grabbing a movie without doubting too long. Scully poured the wine into their glasses and made herself comfortable on his couch, sipping her wine she kept her eyes fixed on him.

"Look who is all comfy there..." he pointed at her being all cozy on his leather friend.

"Keep some space left for me..." he laughed. "I deserve it Mulder... had a rough day today... stupid paperwork!" she grumbled. "I'm curious though... what are we watching?" she smiled.

"Just wait and see..." he nudged her softly.

"Mulder, really...!" she hissed when the movie started, "Silence..."

"... of the lambs" he finished.

He followed her face reacting to his comment. She smiled and forgot the fact she's seen the movie countless times. She agreed to watch it by nodding and smiling not believing she was watching it again. The way he looked at her, made her weak inside. She felt all tingly or was it the wine which caused this chemical reaction in her empty stomach. She couldn't resist his flirty boyish behavior. She felt good in his presence, he had magical powers over her. Being here with him made her feel good and safe. He made her smile so many times over and over again even in difficult times. He knew her better than her own family. She felt secure with him, he trusted her and she trusted him with her life. He noticed the soft smile on her porcelain face while taking a sip of her wine. The red color of the wine reflected in the most beautiful way on her lips, leaving a wet trace of red diamond-like drops. He studied her eyelashes when she looked back up to watch the movie. They were long and soft, surrounding her glistering eyes.

Suddenly he realized he was staring at her instead of watching the movie. Scully slowly turned her head, licking the wine from her lips while turning her eyelashes up to meet his smoldering gaze.

She stared into his sweet piercing eyes and blinked lingering while gently biting her lip tasting the remaining wine. He was distracted by her sudden movement and felt a little uneasy under her gaze. Without saying a word she asked questions with her eyes. For a moment he was speechless, why she didn't ask what he was looking at. He was convinced that she could look straight into his heart and read his thoughts about how beautiful and mesmerizing she was to him.

Never breaking the connection she smiled back at him. He felt waterfalls of happiness crashing down inside his stomach. He felt his lips tremble trying to form a smile to answer hers. He gently brought his fingers to her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear. She followed his move turning her torso in his direction. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. His fingers caressed her cheek lightly finding their way back to the back of the couch, around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She felt her body fall softly against his chest, laying her head against him, turning her face back to the movie. He held her close, made her feel comfortable in his warm embrace. She felt weak being this close to him. He could feel the goosebumps on her skin.

He took his Navaho blanket from the back of the couch and gently draped it over her. "Chilly?" he softly whispered in her hair smelling her perfume of fresh flowers. "Not anymore..." she replied smiling against his white shirt. She laid her right arm next to her cheek on his firm chest. Feeling his heartbeat fasten with every move she made. His right arm draped lightly around her shoulder, his left arm made his way to her hand on his chest. He found her fingers and started gently caressing them with his own. So lightly she could barely feel it. He enjoyed her warmth in his chest, he felt her breathing in and out against his shirt. She had never felt so at ease, so content, so happy as she was now. This was just perfect! She heard his heart pounding in solid beats, it soothed her soul. She was nervous being this close to him. Afraid of what may come, but also excited. She wanted to show him so badly how much she cared for him. She felt her cheeks burning with desire, she didn't want to leave his embrace. She looked at his fingertips brushing hers, she gently turned her hand and met his, weaving their fingers together. Brought them to her mouth and gently greeted his fingers with her lips. He was surprised by her sudden move and glanced down at her. Feeling him shift under her, she looked up and met his glare. As if time stood still for them, eyes locked and lips parted. The gap between them was filled with electricity, they both felt it. He freed his hand from hers and moved it slowly towards her chin. He followed her jawline, ran his fingers over her cheek while slowly closing the space between them. Cupping her face in his hand, feeling her soft flushed skin under his touch made his heart skip a beat. She followed his move, closing her eyes in response, grasping his hand with her own.

"Open your eyes" he whispered, while his warm breath brushed her lips. Willingly she met his desiring look and moved closer. The tension was unbearable, sparks almost visible to the eye. She knew what was coming, he knew it too. All his doubts and concerns from before seemed to disappear in this very moment of pure chemistry between them. Inches away from his mouth she closed her eyes again, approaching his lips. She was so close, smelling his masculine scent, his fresh perfume, him. Her lips reached his, they met each other briefly, slowly discovering one another. He tasted her bottom lip, very careful he started exploring. Barely touching, caresses so subtle and soft. They were so caught up in this special moment, time and space didn't exist anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Tension

Out of nowhere, a loud noise startled them, having them breaking up their togetherness. Once they realized what the noise meant, Scully moved away from his body letting him space to get up.

"Pizza time I guess..." he grinned. Scully sat straight, moving her legs out of the couch, breaking her relaxed way of lying. Feeling her temperature with her hands, made her realize she was burning up. She felt a cold breeze on her burning skin, which made her shiver. She pulled the blanket closer to her.

Mulder came back with a massive pizza and placed it on the table. He was a little insecure about what just happened and what didn't. He was afraid to look at her. The atmosphere changed from sultry to tense.

Scully coughed lightly. "I'm starving..." she mumbled with her eyes on the pizza box, not daring to look at him.

"Let's..." he replied opening the big box before her licking his lips.

Mulder sat down next to her, sipping his wine, letting her take a piece. He followed her example and also grabbed one. The tension changed and made them both uneasy.

"Mulder..." she broke the silence, in doubt, flicking her eyes to the floor. "Mmm..." he nodded with his mouth stuffed with a slice of pizza. She waited a few moments before she continued clearing her throat. " euhm..."

He looked at her and he smiled very softly waiting for her to continue. In response, she shyly smiled back at him, which broke the evil spell they were under. He nodded reassuringly at her, making her giddy but at ease again.

They exchanged so much in that one moment. The uneasiness changed back into a friendly atmosphere. They both relaxed in each other's presence like they were before, not talking about what happened but both knowing it did.

"Best pizza ever!" he sighed while rubbing his stomach. She looked at him, feeling all giggly seeing him make the gestures. "Yes, it was!", she softly mumbled turning her herself to him, looking back into his eyes for the first time again.

Having trouble breaking their gaze, she looked at the empty box and said: "Let me clean up."

She was about to stand up when he grabbed her hand stopping her from leaving the couch. He held her hand so gently, pulling her back to his side. "Leave it," he said while she made way back down next to him. "But..." she added while pointing at the mess at the table. "No buts..." he responded while he gave her her glass of wine and filled it again as he did with his own.

While he filled the glasses she looked carefully at him. This man was so amazing, she admired him for his stubbornness and his complexity. He was so gentle and sweet to her, she didn't realize men like that actually existed. The awkwardness from before disappeared.

He settled himself back to the way he was before the pizza arrived. Scully pulled her blanket over her legs and pulled them half under her on the couch. He tried not to look at her, but he failed. He was drawn to her, like a magnet, like a moth to a flame. She was his flame.

He felt her warmth next to him. He felt chills running down his spine and over his arms. She felt him shiver next to her. "Are you cold?" she asked without looking at him. She didn't wait for him to answer, opened the blanket, moved closer to him and draped it over his legs, still trying to cover up her own.

She was forced to move very close to him to get that done. He smiled at her struggle with the heavy Navaho wool. He decided to help her by taking over. He put his hand over hers holding the blanket.

The moment he touched her skin she felt herself shiver as well. Scully turned her head to him. Their stares locked again, none of them willing to quit. Her breathing fastened feeling him move her hand over to his side, her lips ready to receive his.

"I'll keep you warm," he whispered softly in her ear while moving her closer. His lips brushed her ear, feeling his warm breath on her cheekbone. She gasped.

He took her in his arms like before. His right arm moved behind her head over her neck, shoulders, moving his way down tracing her back to her waist. His fingers felt her warm skin through her shirt. Her skin tingled under his gentle caress. Little hairs on her neck raised as she shivered.

His fingers massaged her waist and held her close. She felt him draw reassuring circles with his thumb against her waist. Her head rested in the crook of his neck on his shoulder. She felt his heart beating at her cheek, her right hand found his white crisp shirt and her fingers walked over his ribs to his stomach to his left side.

He looked down at this beautifully complex woman in his arms, thankful it was her responding to his aching needy heart. She snuggled closer into his warm embrace, letting her guard down, fearing the consequences, but living in the moment. Now with him, feeling safer than ever!

She let her fingers explore his side, gentle, soft strokes over his stomach and chest. His left hand found her hand and made little circles over hers, moving his fingers over her arm to her shoulder, tracing her jawline to her chin.

In one gentle movement, he pushed her chin up with one finger, moving his hand over her cheek to her neck. Forced by him to look up, she answered his sultry gaze with hers. Her fingers wandered up his chest to eventually cup his face, stroking his hair at his ear. His eyes were fixed on her flushed face, seeing every angle of it. Taking it all in. She felt so desired by him, she wanted him to take control and kiss her passionately.

He was afraid to break her, to crush her, to be too aggressive with her, she looked so fragile. He wanted to do this right, to be tender with her although he was afraid his burning desire would take over. She held his gaze, moving closer to him. The chemistry sparked the air like fire. The tension was even more unbearable than before. Her fingers dug deep into his neck and pulled his hair softly.

His fingers moved to her cheek, softly caressing her white porcelain skin. She was tempted to close her eyes again, but she knew he wouldn't allow that. No words were spoken, but tales were told through their looks.

Then finally their lips met, eyes closed, hot breaths mixed with her sweet and his masculine scent. Their lips danced softly over one another. Scully sighed to give her some release from the burning tension between them. He responded with a silent moan, daring to deepen their kiss.

He took control and traced her lips with his tongue. Softly sucking on her bottom lip. Gently nibbling and licking it. Her heart raced in her tiny chest, what was she doing... kissing her partner, her best friend, her touchstone. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer. Their kiss became more passionately and more thrilling every second it lasted. She knew he loved her unconditionally and she had to admit, so did she.

He paused for a second and broke the kiss, watching her as she slowly opens her eyes and stared lovestruck in his eyes.

"You ok? ", he softly whispered smiling back at her.

Her head was dizzy and she felt shaky. He pulled her closer, holding her firmly with both arms around her tiny waist.

She grinned at his question letting out a soft gasp she held for too long, flickering her eyelashes in a way only she could do.

He moved his hand back to her cheek and played with her earlobe, bringing his lips back to hers. The passion, the sultriness, the hopes and dreams, love, friendship, it all collided at that very moment. She gave in completely, she was his.

His fingers found their way under the waistband of her skirt, pulling her shirt, revealing flushed skin on her back. His fingers made it burn even more. Tongues danced together in perfect synchrony, demanding and answering.

Her hand moved from his neck to his collarbone down his chest sliding through some buttons, making her way down to his stomach. His skin felt like a sunburn, she felt him twitching under the soft touch of her wandering fingers.

Her head was spinning, her heart was racing, she had lost every awareness of time and space. There she was, alone with him, holding him, kissing him, countless times she fantasized about this, never expecting it to happen today. She only wanted his company and pizza.

She felt his muscles tense under her soft touch. Her fingers wandered over his firm abs, moving up to his heaving chest, finding a safe haven at his cheek, pulling him deeper into her. Her fingertips burned on his skin, they left a trail of little footsteps of fire. He kissed her slowly, passionately, listening and following her moves, answering hers. His tongue explored her sweet mouth, while his greedy hands discovered her small waist and back under her shirt.

For a brief moment, he slowed down, giving them space to catch their breaths, letting their heartbeat normalize. He broke their kiss, to watch her flushed face, checking her reactions, respecting her boundaries. She was so dizzy, her head spun, she felt drops of sweat under her shirt running down between her breasts, her eyes looked at his swollen lips, moving their gaze to meet his perfect, hazel eyes. Anxiously biting her lip awaiting his next move.

Her fingertips caressed his cheek, moving to his hair and neck. He felt her hot breath on his revealed chest.

"You are so beautiful...", he whispered with a trembling voice fearing her response. She felt uneasy getting that sweet compliment, she didn't feel like she was a desirable woman. But he made her feel like one. Not able to bring a word out of her mouth, she chuckled smoothly. Returning his gaze through her eyelashes. "Don't be shy!" he reassured her while bringing her chin up again.

Completely blinded by his sultry magic, she kissed him on his wet lips, feeling their heat and softness from their previous meeting. He took over and she gasped at his sudden, unexpected movement.

His kisses followed the curves of her face. She tilted her head back when he moved his kisses to her neck. Her hands grabbed his neck, moving wildly through his soft hair. He held her close, shifting her gently on to her back on his couch. He gave her some room to shift her legs and made sure she was comfortable. He hovered over her, trying not to crush her with his weight, leaning to his right side against the back of the couch. Giving her space to breath. His shirt fell open revealing his chest and abs. He chuckled noticing it "How did that happen?" he grinned.

"It's an x file" she laughed giving him a naughty stare. He shook his head, smiling down at her, slowly closing the aching space between them. He leaned on his right elbow, moving his head closer to her. Her hands welcomed his body against her making his way down. She slipped them under his open shirt, moving them synchronized over his chest over his broad shoulders, taking the fabric with them as she slides them down over his arms.

 _God his arms, so masculine and firm, she loved being held by them_. Never breaking contact with his eyes, the tension became unbearable.

Finally free from his shirt, he took her in, studying every edge and curve of her flawless face. He kissed her lips lightly, moving his kisses to her cheek, jawline, going down over her collarbone, his fingers worked hard unbuttoning her shirt following kiss after kiss.

He didn't rush, he enjoyed every minute being this close to her. Making her feel like the goddess she is. His kisses burned on her skin, her hand caressed his back, shoulders, and hair as he continued opening up her shirt. He was so gentle and sweet with her, she never dared to image a guy like him would make her feel this way. Handle her this way. Constantly checking her boundaries, making sure she felt ok with it. Although she felt the raw passion boiling under his skin, he had the strength to hold it back, handling her with so much respect as if she were made of porcelain.

He reached the waistband of her formfitting skirt, the last button of her blouse opened and he kissed her bellybutton as her shirt fell open revealing her bare milky skin and her light blue silk bra with delicate black lace swirls over it cupping her perfect breasts. He admired her amazing beauty and her exquisite taste in clothing and underwear. He brushed his soft fingers over her warm skin, shifting his body up to meet her greedy gaze.

The dimmed lights in the room gave her an ethereal look, she was even more beautiful than before. She looked so tiny and fragile under his body. She let him take control, her boundaries disappeared, the stone brick walls came tumbling down, she surrendered. With his left hand, he took hers, weaving their fingers together letting them rest next to her porcelain face. Kissing her again, softly but needy, his tongue made heavenly swirls in her welcoming mouth.

He squeezed her hand gently, letting her go, brushing his fingers through her beautiful hair. He paused to look at her again. Revealing her face, her beautiful eyes, nose, her pink parted lips, breathing heavy, electric sparks surrounding her.

She nodded softly letting him know she was ready for him. Letting him know she desperately needed him, she wanted to feel him. She arched her back to help him take off her shirt, he scooped his arms under her, taking her in his strong arms and pulled her shirt down, letting it fall to the floor. She was so light in his arms.

She enjoyed his strong arms around her tiny waist, she felt exposed wearing only her bra, almost shy to reveal herself to him. She pushed him back on the couch, making him sit, she took over control and peeled her tight skirt higher up her thighs, so she could sit on his lap with her legs on both sides of his body.

He noticed her thigh high stockings with lace trim and lost it completely. _This was her work outfit!?_ He admired her, looking up at her. His eyes were drawn to her high fashioned bra. A masterpiece, couture-like.

She felt herself get hot inside, the heat and passion made her tingly. Every touch of him was sending electric charges through her body.

Straddled in his lap, she studied his masculine face. His arms and hands were next to his body, relaxed, she braided her fingers with his and brought his hands to her shoulders. She cupped his face with her hands, meeting his eyes, drowning in the pools of love she saw in them, kissing him on his forehead.

His eyes closed, moving his hands over her shoulders, to the soft fabric of her bra. His fingers traced the border, where the fabric met the soft flesh of her breasts. He smelled her sweet perfume, laying his head against her almost bare chest. His ear leaned gently to her breast, it felt like a soft pillow to his head. Holding her back with his hands, caressing her tingling skin, he felt as close as he could be to her loving heart. He heard and felt it beating, pounding steadily. His head fitted perfectly under her chin, she rested her cheek on his soft hair, brushing it gently with her fingers, massaging his scalp. They sat in pure harmony and silence for a few moments. The steamy chemistry changed into comfort and complete trust. She lightly pressed her lips to the top of his head, feeling his soft hair brushing against her lips. Her fingers wandered down his cheeks, moving over his biceps further to his back. She shifted her hips meeting his bare stomach with hers.

Feeling her shift in his lap, woke him up from his dreamy mist. He cupped her firm breasts with his hands, stroking the fabric, feeling her nipples harden under his touch. She hissed in the response of his sweet strokes, grinding her hips hard in his lap. He moaned, enjoying the feeling she brought to his limbs and a sizzling sensation deep into his pelvis.

He tenderly squeezed her breasts, kissing the bare skin above the fabric. "Mmm" escaped her mouth, rocking her hips even more, licking her lips, feeling him harden under her. His hands moved from her breasts to her hips, guiding her pace on his lap. Her hips rocked in a steady speed over him.

His hands found the zipper on her skirt, which would help him letting her escape. He held her, shifting his hips to the edge of the couch. He managed to get enough strength to stand up. Her arms were around him, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

Her legs fell down, he gently put her down on her feet, holding her waist. She looked up and smiled at him, her cheeks flushed and her lips were raspberry red, glistering from his kisses.

His thumbs hooked into the waistband of her skirt, pushing it down her legs. She stepped out of the skirt, standing almost naked before him.

He froze, he looked at this beautiful woman standing is the most delicate lingerie in his living room. Not returning his longing gaze she worked her way to his pants, after lowering his zipper, slowly letting the fabric drop at his feet.

She looked into his eyes, piercing right through him. Standing on a pile of clothes, pure and vulnerably exposed.


	4. Chapter 4: Here to stay

She ran her fingers over his shoulder over his left arm, braiding her fingers with his, locking eyes when she passed him, guiding the way to his bedroom. Not able to resist her, he followed her slowly to his room. She turned around, entering the room backward, weaving her fingers with his other hand. He was numb, never leaving her gaze, he felt explosions of joy in his heart and stomach.

She surprised him with her persistence and as he followed her he fell in love with her over and over again. She was mesmerizingly beautiful, the newly revealed curves of her body hypnotized him. He silk fabric was draped over certain secret areas, he hadn't explored yet. He was ready to unveil them, although he was very turned on by the lace undergarments she kept a well-kept secret for so long.

The bedroom was dark, moonlight streamed in through the window. The room smelled of orange blossoms and sandalwood, it was delicate and made it feel very welcome to be in there. The atmosphere was rich and electric. Sparks were almost seen when their bodies connected. She stopped at his bedside, still holding his hands into hers, never looking away. She wasn't willing to break the connection. She felt so close and secure in his room, his space, his arms, his heart. She breathed the sweet scent of the room in, making her more turned on than she already was.

This man made her heart race and her eyes were filled with love and devotion. He answered her sensual stare, by scooping her in his strong arms, laying her down on the soft sheets of his bed.

Moonlight veiled on her, revealing her glimmering skin. The light was so weak, but it created a very sensual feel and it was like as if the room was yearning to be made love in. She felt the silkiness of the fresh sheets under her, it made her gasp. Her skin was burning with desire, she wanted to make love to him so bad, but enjoyed the teasing and playing like they did.

The sexual tension in the room and between them was sensible.

He joined her, hovering over her, leaning on his elbow trying not to crush her. Her knee was bent, his hand was holding her thigh, squeezing it gently, massaging his fingers into her flesh pulling her closer to him. His mouth was hungry on hers, their tongues danced a slow and steady dance, giving and taking, already used to each other's pace. She bit his lip, giving her some room to breathe.

The raw passion she felt him holding back before, came to surface. He was so turned on by her, he couldn't resist it anymore. His other hand held her face, stroking with a thumb over her cheek while they deepened their kiss. He wandered his hand from her thigh over trim of her silky blue-black laced trimmed panties, fondling her belly with his fingers, covering her breast with his hand.

He slipped his finger underneath the soft fabric, finding her nipple harden as he circled it. Her hands were wild, kneading his neck, shoulders and moving to his buttcheeks, squeezing them softly. Her other hand ran up and down his chest. Gently guiding his head to kiss him even better.

He broke his kiss forming kissing trail towards her ear, down her throat, collarbone, meeting his hand cupping her breast. He used both hands to press both of them gently, slipping his tongue under the silk.

Her back arched, letting out of moan, the pleasure he caused was so difficult to suppress.

The sounds she made was arousing him even more. He enjoyed to please her. One hand made his way to her bra strap, removing it in one swift action.

The moonlight enlightened her perfectly formed breasts, letting him work his enchanting magic on them. He covered them with sweet, wet kisses, pinching her nipples gently with his hands. Her skin tasted sweet, like a vanilla-like dessert. He became addicted to the taste of her. He covered her torso with delicate kisses and caresses.

She lost control, not knowing where his hands or kisses were, she felt like he was everywhere at the same time. But god... she felt desired, it was like a heavenly drug. She was addicted to his touches and kisses, she surrendered to him completely.

He switched nibbling her perky nipples with little sucking kisses which made her tense her muscles in response. He felt her twitching under his touch. He smiled, knowing he was doing his job very well. He wanted to please her and tease her like this the whole night, but he was afraid his stamina wouldn't allow it.

Her fingers scratched his back lightly, pinching his firm and sexy butt. Holding him with one hand, she felt her other hand slip into his boxers searching her final destination.

He groaned hard when he felt her slender fingers brushing against his shaft under the fabric of his boxers.

He arched his back and moved away from her breast for a moment. He wanted to see her, letting her know what she was doing to him. He searched her hazy eyes, returning her gaze with a meaningful smile on his face. His luscious lips slightly parted tried to form a few words. She continued her soft strokes and gentle squeezes while awaiting his words.

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate, blocking out her naughty touches.

He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered with effort: "I love you", letting her shiver, feeling his warm breath on her cheek.

Running his fingers over her cheek and through her hair. Those words made butterflies fly around in her stomach. He gave her his all, all he had to give, she could have it.

Slightly impressed by what she was feeling pushing against her hand she returned his gaze, she responded by holding his perfect face, brushing his lips with her thumb, smiling at him, breathing "I love you more".

Giving him the confirmation he needed, to continue his conquest of her heart and her soul.

Finding the soft silk fabric of her panties he softly brushes his fingers over them, making her react to his determined touch. His fingers swirled around her languishing area.

Teasing her by slipping a few fingers under the fabric, touching and caressing her on her sensitive spot. She pulled his hair gently in excitement, tensing her muscles, letting him know he knew what he was doing.

Finally, he hooked his thumbs into her panties, pushing them down over her perfect thighs and hips.

She was so exposed to him now, so vulnerable. She was perfect in any way possible, he felt her smooth skin and started discovering her most secret area. He worked his fingers, finding her most sensitive spot, circling and stroking answering her silent moans.

Her movements became wilder. Her kisses became greedy, needy and deep. She sucked hard on his bottom lip, biting it while slipping her other hand into his boxers to find his firm buttcheeks.

Breaking the kiss, she whispered "God, I want you so bad...", her eyes filled with lust staring at him.

He couldn't believe this was Scully saying these loaded words. He was eager and willing to give her what she asked for. He moved his kisses from her mouth to her breasts. Licking them, sucking them softly, squeezing them with his hand, while working her soft core with his fingers. She felt flows of passion and excitement building up in her, making her hips rock against his fingers.

She pushed his boxers down. Grabbing his throbbing, pulsating shaft, stroking it up and down at a steady pace. Her fingers wrapped around in gently but firm, giving him what he seeking for.

He groaned in the excitement of her loving touch. He was so hard for her, he was afraid he couldn't hold himself very long, he was on the verge of exploding.

She felt how hard he was, she bit her lip, enjoyed it was because of her.

"I ... need...you..." were the few words he was able to bring out. Hearing him say that, made her dizzy and wanting him even more. She felt herself getting more open en wet to allow him inside of her.

He brought his head up to kiss her once more, a kiss full of passion, fire, and love.

Knowing what he was about to do. Making a connection to her, never to be broken again, melting together, a collision, forever.

He moved up, looking down at her, lying on his bed, so beautiful and pure. Her eyes were full of devotion to him, her lips wet and swollen from their kisses, her cheeks flushed. Her hair draped under her head. He took her hands and braided his fingers with hers, bringing them to his mouth kissing them softly. She untangled her fingers laying her hands on his chest.

He lined up between her legs, brushing his warm tip over her entrance. She closed her eyes, letting out a small moan, the excitement had built up so that she was ready to collapse and melt with him.

Carefully he pushed his way inside, not wanting to hurt her. The warm feeling of being inside her washed over him. He felt how tight she was, feeling her muscles contract with every move he made. Her soft walls massaged his hardness, he had to concentrate to make it last a while.

Blissful feeling overwhelmed her, she had never felt this close to someone before. He felt so heavenly inside the weak depths of her body. Her warm wet core welcomed him, she was made to please him.

He rocked his hips against hers, he thrust into her with a slow, steady pace. Trying not to be rough with her. He held her hips to keep her steady. He lowered himself to kiss her passionately, while he remembered to keep up the pace. Her ankles locked themselves around him, wanting to feel him as close as possible.

Her hands went through his hair, pinching his back, holding him as tight as she could. Their bodies collided in perfect harmony, they were together as one.

God, he felt good inside her, she moaned his name softly, biting her lip in pure arousal. She felt her orgasm build up with every thrust he made. Their breaths fastened, movements speeded up. His hands were all over her, his tongue swirling over reachable areas. He felt her muscles contracting on his hard cock sliding in and out of her at a steady pace.

She was about to break, he thrust harder with short swift movements, he worked his finger over her bundle of nerves between her folds, to pleasure her even more.

She cried out, arching her back, feeling her contract hard inside. She yelled his name, pinching his abs in his arms. Her fingers stiffened holding him. Her body twitched and collapsed under his heavenly touch. She breathed heavily, licking her lips, pinching her eyes, she trembled. He saw how she was filled with emotions of pure exhaustion. She gave him her all.

He had to concentrate on his pace, trying to keep his thrusts hard and steady. He only needed a few more moments for him to fill her with all he had to give. His heart, his life, his love. This wasn't just sex to him. This was making a connection with his soulmate.

She tensed her muscles to give him the ultimate release, tangled her fingers with his, bringing them over her head. He twitched, trembled and moaned her name as he came. His heart raced in his chest, tears welled up in his eyes, emotions overwhelmed him. He collapsed on her heaving chest, she wrapped him in her arms, they lay there a few moments.

With his last powers, he managed to wrap them in the blanket that was under them. It formed a warm cocoon for them to recover.

He climbed up, so he could take her in his loving arms. Her head secure under his chin, feeling his warm breath brushing over her hair.

She held him softly, stroking his chest and sides with her fingers. He felt her eyelashes tickle on his chest. She pressed a small kiss to his collarbone moving her head to meet his gaze. He looked down to meet her. She felt warm and comfortable in his secure arms.

None of them wanted to speak. They had to recover first from feelings that were hidden for over 6 years. Looking into each other's eyes they felt it, words that weren't spoken.

Mulder brought his head down meeting her lips once more. He kissed her so softly. She snuggled up against him. Her arms were around him, pulling him close. She felt safe.

"I would love it when you'd stay the night" he mumbled in her ear, kissing her lobe. Moving his head back to meet her eyes, she smiled meaningfully at him.

"You really think I'm going somewhere?" she whispered back. Holding her he smiled at her answer.

"Regrets?" he dared to ask her. Startled, she looked at him, pressing her lips at his to take all his doubts away.

"Mulder...!" she said when she broke the kiss. "I would never give myself like this to anyone but you! I hope you know that? I've never loved anyone as much as you. And what we just did, what we just felt, made me realize even more how much I love you!"

He smiled, watching and observing her. "Glad to hear that." He replied "I want you to know that you are not just anyone to me, Scully. I never dared to dream that you would feel the same. I struggled with these feeling for a long time now. I wasn't able to hold back anymore, I had to show you how I feel and how you make me feel."

She looked at him and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Mulder, I'm here to stay."


	5. Chapter 5: Morningsong

Mulder's apartment

7:15 am

November 21st

Around midnight they both finally dozed off, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Not caring about the world, not chasing alien conspiracies, not wondering about anything.

Their minds, hearts, and bodies collided with pure love for one another. The magical feeling washed over them like the waves of an untamable ocean.

Unexpected, but not unwanted, the inevitable finally happened between two soulmates. The feeling was so intense, special and irresistible, they didn't have a choice. They gave in.

Mulder's arm was resting on her waist, Scully's head was on his chest. Her hand was on his stomach. Both seemed very peacefully asleep, but Scully was awake, she didn't want to wake him up. She listened to him breathing slowly, deep asleep, tired from their exhausting activities from last night. Scully felt completely happy, she felt so desired and so happy in his embrace. She smiled realizing where she was.

She slowly slipped away from his loving embrace, trying her best not to startle him. She sat on the edge of his bed, watching him so peacefully asleep. This was the man who made love to her, the one she'd give her all to, the only one who could conquer her heart.

She grabbed an old shirt from Mulder from the chair next to the bed and started to close up the buttons when she silently stood up.

Barefoot, she made her way to the bathroom. Watching herself in the mirror, splashing some water in her face, she couldn't suppress a smile. Her face was flushed, her hair was wild and her eyes... her eyes sparkled. There was no way she could hide her afterglow.

Silently leaving the bathroom, she looked at him sleeping so peacefully. He looked so sweet and helpless, alone in his bed.

Wearing just his shirt and her lace panties, she slowly headed to the kitchen trying to be as silent as she could. She ran her hand through her hair, touching her cheek and neck. It remembered her of the lovemaking she experienced yesterday. Mulder had touched and kissed every inch of her body. She smiled thankfully at her own touch, imagining it was him.

She remembered every little detail, every kiss, every touch, she felt complete.

Standing in his living room, she looked around; a pizza box and an empty bottle of wine on the table, glasses on the side, television still on, a pile of his and her clothes covering the carpet next to the couch.

Just random objects, telling their story. She felt her heartbeat fasten remembering how it all began. Her blazer was still on the chair where she had left it, her high heels under the cabinet with the fish tank.

The sun was rising, warming the room with a soft light. Scully walked towards the window, smelling the sweet, crisp morning air, feeling a breeze brush her cheeks. She shivered.

Standing there made her feel like someone who just had a one night stand. she was in someone else's apartment, but this wasn't just a fling. This was real, at least for her. Doubt slipped into her mind, what if...? She shook her head, letting the troubling thoughts disappear. This was real she reassured herself, they both felt it.

Cleaning up the reminders they left from yesterday, she made her way to the kitchen.

Caught up in her own thoughts, Scully made coffee. Her mind wandered off to her memories of the night before, she lost herself in thinking about what she felt and experienced.

"Morning sleepyhead!" she suddenly heard in her ear, feeling loving arms around her waist. "Someone stole my shirt..." he mysteriously added, startling her with his sudden approach.

Mulder held her close, brushing his head next to her ear and cheek, holding her stomach with his hands and arms. He pulled her close and sighed. Her head fell back to his chest, she closed her eyes, feeling so happy and secure in his loving arms.

"Don't we look sexy this morning?!" he smirked, kissing her cheek lightly. He twirled her around, cupped her face and kissed her softly on her lips. She was helpless to his touch. He was wearing his boxers and a light t-shirt, his hair soft and wild.

"Aren't you a real mister sunshine in the morning?!", she giggled. "Coffee?" she asked, trying to hand him a cup. He played with her shirt, not letting her escape his grasp. He pulled her down with him, falling on the kitchen chair.

He couldn't believe how sexy she looked in his shirt. She straddled on his lap, her arms around his neck and shoulders. His fingertips massaged her thigh, while his other hand made its way to her cheek.

His caresses were sweet and soft, he brought his head up to meet her sparkling eyes. She met his gaze and leaned in to kiss him. Her fingertips helped her to angle his face to perfectionize their kiss. The moment their lips met, they both relived the night before. Flashes of memories came to them. His mouth was hungry for more, his hand slipped under her shirt.

Trying to talk, not willing to break the kiss, she failed. "Mulder..." she moaned, wanting to let him know she needed him to stop. Her hands cupped his face and pushed him back, allowing her to speak.

"Mulder... we need to get to work," she said, sensing his disappointment.

"Ugh... party pooper!" he responded poking her stomach letting her escape his lap.

He watched her walk toward the couch picking up her clothes. "I'm heading to the shower," she said, meeting his eyes when she turned her head. The look she gave him hit him straight in his heart.

She blinked at him, biting her bottom lip. "Catch me if you can..." she whispered in his direction, she ran into his room to reach the bathroom first.

"You can't escape me G-woman!" he replied, hearing her giggling at his response. He didn't doubt or dawdle, he started his pursuit of her right away.


	6. Chapter 6: Unconditionally

As he ran towards the bedroom door, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. For a second he was torn between naked Scully in the shower or the person knocking on the door. As he decided to follow Scully, a voice behind the door called his name. "Mulder, I know you are in there, open up!"

A familiar voice kept asking him to open the door. Mulder opened the door and Skinner stormed in. "Morning big bald beauti..."

"Cut the crap Mulder!", Skinner didn't let him finish his greet. "Where were you yesterday?!"

Mulder didn't have a choice, Skinner was fuming. "Left early, was done with the crap you keep giving me!" Mulder answered fiercely. "What are you doing here Skinner?"

Before answering Skinner looked into the room and noticed Scully's blazer on the kitchen chair, her shoes at the couch, two empty wine glasses on the counter. He recognized her distinct style. He swallowed hard, realizing Mulder wasn't alone. He knew, splitting them up, trying to keep them apart had drawn them closer together than ever.

"I just came here to warn you, Mulder! You and Scully!" Skinner whispered.

"Just show up for work, do your job and try to keep a low profile. Both of you! No more leaving early and not showing up! Let me try and help you, try to trust me! I can't help you like this!"

Skinner gave Mulder an icy glare. He meant what he was saying. Mulder pouted his lips and nodded, he understood what Skinner was saying. Trusting his former boss wasn't easy, but he had to try, Skinner looked legit and was putting his own job at stake to help them out.

"I promise to get you back in that basement together. Let me work on Kersh!" Skinner said taking one last look through the room. "Be wise Mulder! And show up for work!" he added.

"Tell Scully, will you?!" he winked at him, letting Mulder know he knew Scully was at his apartment, closing the door with a loud knock.

Scully stood behind the bedroom door, carefully listening when she could step back in. When she knew for sure Skinner had left, she opened the squeaky door, revealing herself to Mulder stepping into his living room.

Her petite frame was wrapped in a small towel, her hair was wet and left drops on her shoulders and on the floor where she stood. She walked barefoot towards her partner, he was standing facing the door, letting Skinners words sink in.

"Hey", she softly said leaning against his back, running her hand up and down his back, letting her wet hair rest on his shoulder.

She sensed Mulder wasn't totally fine after Skinner's visit. She heard parts of the conversation and Skinner didn't sound very amused. The moment he felt her leaning against him he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her wet hair on top of her head, smelling his shampoo. He smiled at the sensation it gave him in his heart

\- her hair, his shampoo - .

"Skinner didn't sound amused." she tried to start the conversation, shifting her stomach to his side, looking up trying to catch his eyes. Mulder looked down to his side to meet her comforting eyes and sighed. "Ow well, he came to warn us. I think he means well. Just hate going to the office now. Useless crap."

Scully nodded "I know, I feel the same way, but you heard him, we have to...". She moved away from his embrace, grabbing a hot cup of coffee. The wet drops on her chest and shoulders made her shiver, the coffee warmed her up.

She leaned against the kitchen cabinets, observing Mulder. He looked at her, standing there wrapped in that small towel, glistering drops of water on her face, shoulders, and chest. The sunlight made the droplets light up, giving her a magical, sparkling look. He smiled, letting her warm his chest and heart with her presence.

"You look incredible!" he said to her, standing against his kitchen table, giving her a loaded smile.

She stared into his eyes and smiled back at him. He wasn't able to move and kept his eyes locked on hers. Feeling the warm coffee go down her body as she drank it, she embraced the feeling of warmth she got from his eyes.

Without even touching, just gazing into each other's eyes she could feel their connection, their bond, she could feel his love for her. She looked down and closed her eyes.

In the blink of an eye, he wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her, rubbing her back his hands.

"Mulder, you are sad because you missed our shower together, isn't it?" she smirked when he hugged her. She felt he had to suppress his laugh. With his chin at her head, he answered her "You see right through me Scully. Raincheck?".

He cupped her face, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks, bringing her head to his. She felt their lips touch, she could swear she saw an electric spark escape. - He could kiss her so heavenly - she thought. She lost herself in his magical kiss, feeling him pull her closer, deepening their connection.

He pushed her up against the cabinets, making her settle on the sink. Her hands moved wild from his hair at his back, peeling his shirt up, making its way over his head and down to the floor.

He kissed her mouth, face, moving to her throat, making her tilt her head backward.

His fingers wandered over her upper body, unwrapping her like a Christmas present. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands massaging his back and her arms holding him close. She loved the feeling of their bodies connecting, a sizzling sensation went through her heart feeling his warm skin on hers.

Mulder broke his kisses, looking up at her eyes while licking the wet drops off her skin. He smiled as she responded to his stare. Her fingertips caressed his cheeks.

He cupped her perfect breasts, kissed them, swirled his tongue around her nipples, sucking them a little as he moved away. His hands helped him guide his way over her body. He wiggled himself swiftly out of his boxers as he held her hips, giving her soft kisses on her lips.

She was so out of the world that she didn't even realize he was naked already. He made her feel like a goddess, she felt so light in his arms. He aroused her with his looks, gazes, touches, words and god his kisses.

She moaned softly at every touch and kiss. She felt him move between her legs, she had no willpower to do anything against him - not that she wanted to.

He touched her there again and she felt fireworks get ready to be ignited in her stomach. She felt her hips rock against him without her controlling it. He took control, he didn't wait, he sensed she was ready for him.

He filled her with his hardness, like he did yesterday, slowly, but firmly. Another set, another position, same amazing feelings. He felt her contract around him, enjoying him being inside her.

He whispered her name in arousal, she moaned back. His thrusts got more intense with every single one that followed. He fastened his pace, sliding in and out of her. He noticed her breasts move with every push, her eyes closed, her teeth gently biting her lip, her hands in his hair.

"Look at me", he suddenly said. Scully opened her eyes, filled with lust and arousal, her gaze made him crazy. She felt her hips rock harder and her walls contracting around him. Her lips parted licking them with her tongue, her eyes still locked with his, moving on his steady pace, like the waves of the ocean. She supported herself holding the sink with one hand.

She felt him burn deep inside her, a sweet desire ready to explode over and over again.

Her hips locked around him, her fingertips dug deep into his flesh, her lips wet. His smoldering eyes burned right through her, he was so awesome at what he was doing. He started trembling, thrusting deeper and deeper, harder and harder. Afraid the cabinets and the sink would break under his thrusting power.

He grabbed her hip and pushed his cock deeper inside her craving depth. She was so warm and wet for him. He lost control over his own body. She was his drug, he was high for her. His stamina was getting low, He felt his painful erection massaging her, building up his orgasm to new heights.

She felt him pace up, diving deeper and harder into her. He massaged her in a way no one ever could. This was so hot, the thought crossed her mind that she never did it on a kitchensink before. She felt naughty, almost a sexgodess. She could only respond to his heavenly touches and thrusts. He was a true god!

He looked at her full wet lips and couldn't hold himself back any longer. Her eyes spoke pure heat, lust and sex, he had never seen her like that before.

He kissed her so passionately releasing everything he was holding back. Their cores melted, they gave up at that very moment, together.

Between their kisses moans and sighs escaped, names were yelled, heartbeats went out of control, fireworks exploded, heaven was reached, time and space disappeared.

"This was heaven!" he thought. She was his goddess. Not sex, a connection.

When the smoldering mists cleared around their heads, they realized what had happened again. They were still wrapped in each other, caressing and kissing softly.

"What is it you do to me...?" she whispered in his ear. "You have this effect on me." he smiled back.

He helped her down the sink, holding her close in his embrace. She was his and he was hers. Unconditionally they were connected, soul mates, lovers, friends... She was his muse and he was her hero. They completed each other, in every way possible.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome home

**Basement FBI building**

 **5:06 pm**

 **November 28th (Friday night)**

The room was light with one small lamp in the corner, above the cabinet. The glow draped over her petite figure, gave her hair a golden shine. It enlighted her solitude and silence.

Sifting through forgotten files, smelling the old scent of their basement office, Scully's mind wandered back to 8 days ago.

She smiled at the sweet thoughts, seeing Mulder appear in her daydream. Thinking about the comfort and love they showed one another. She remembered his fingers walking over her skin, soft kisses on her lips and loving strokes through her hair.

And his eyes, mirrors of his soul, she could read his love for her in them.

Days passed, they tried to behave themselves on the few occasions they could spend together, especially work-related. They talked about hidden feelings, repressed memories, and their future.

Mulder received a call six days ago that he was needed to assist in a profiling case in Virginia. Skinner was joining him, to make sure he didn't mess up again or would leave early.

Five days went by without her partner, 5 days without seeing him, 5 days without his gentle touches, five days without... him. Her mind couldn't handle it any longer now. She ached for him, she wanted him close to her, she had to see him and feel him close to her.

She almost felt like a some teenage girl and her first crush. In a way it was kinda like that, she had never felt this type of love for anyone before. Her previous boyfriends were all lame jerks wanting her as a trophy. She was intelligent and stunning, a magnet for guys. But since she got to work with Mulder, it was almost like she rejected them. Was it her rejecting of was it Mulder's charisma that drove them away?

In his days away from her, late at night, he called her, whispering sweet words to her from his bathroom, trying not to wake Skinner. The calls were short but sweet. Every night she looked forward hearing him so that his words could touch her heart. He told her how he missed being with her, how he wanted to hold her,... She was happy he took the time calling her even though he had to work. She didn't realize how much she needed him until now.

Today he would return to her.

His plane should land at this very moment, so it wouldn't be long until she could hold him in her arms again. Before he left they agreed on spending this weekend together at her place.

One weekend together sounded like heaven in her ears. She startled as her phone suddenly rang and woke her up from her daydream.

"Scully, it's me", she heard him say. Her heart jumped in her chest. Butterflies woke up in her stomach. She smiled hearing his voice, it soothing her mind.

"The plane just landed, so I'm heading home soon!" he continued.

"Welcome back," she answered him smiling widely.

 _Home... she smiled, he is my home_. He broke the connection and texted her that Skinner was dropping him off at his place.

"I'll come over asap. Missed you x M." She read in his last text. Her eyes smiled and her heart started pounding in her throat. Her skin started burning, making her cheeks raspberry pink.

"Can't wait! x S." she replied before closing the cabinets, rushing herself out of the basement, to her car. Feeling like a little girl getting a present.

The drive home took her forever, rush-hour was terrible on this Friday night. After almost an hour she finally parked her car at her apartment, she ran inside, hoping not the break her legs on the stairs. She really wanted to see him, kiss him, hug him, make love to him.

She debated over taking the stairs or the elevator. Since she didn't like to be all sweaty and smelly for him, the elevator was the best choice. She pushed the button and the doors opened.

Standing in the corner, a tall handsome figure slowly turned around to meet her startled eyes. She had to catch her breath seeing him standing there, waiting for her.

"Mulder!" she whispered smiling wide, her eyes sparkled seeing him smile back at her. They both stepped forward and collided in a passionate kiss. Her hands moved wildly through his hair, pulling him as close as she could. She pushed him against the wall of the elevator, bringing her knee up next to his hip.

"Easy there... G woman" he laughed answering her needs.

He held her leg in place, kneading it with his tips while his other hand cupped her face, his tongue swirled and twirled around her lips. His thumb massaged her temple and cheek.

The elevator began its way to her floor. With the "ding" they were invited to leave. The doors opened and her dimmed hallway became visible.

So passionately wrapped in each other's grasps, they hobbled out. Moans, giggles and sshh's were heard at the same time. Both gasping and breathing loud, not wanting to break their kisses and their refound connection. They bumped into the wall next to the closing elevator.

Scully was caught between Mulder's body and the wall. "Gotcha..." he smirked. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up. Her legs and ankles locked around his waist. He steadied her pushing up her against the wall, trying not to crush her. He felt her grind hard against his groin. The friction made him hungry for more. He sucked on her bottom lip. Her head tilted back to give him more access. His tongue trailed down her chin, throat and making its way to her chest.

"Seems like someone missed me!" he smiled between his licks. She laughed at his comment "You think?" she whispered, cupping his face with her hand, bringing it up to meet her gaze, giving him a seductive look.

He couldn't resist her looks, especially that type of sensual stare. She slowed down and softly brushed her lips against his.

"Let me show you..." she said wiggling herself down back on her feet. He moved back, to give her some space. His arousal was visible, his shirt missed a few buttons and his lips had shades of her lipstick. Her hair was wild, her face flushed, her clothes were wrinkled and her eyes were pools of lust.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her further down the hallway to her apartment.

Trying to fit her key into the lock, he nuzzled his face into her neck, giving her sweet pecks and licks at the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her knees weakened under his touch, feeling his warm breath hug her face. She giggled and felt herself push her hips against his pelvis, feeling him get even harder, teasing him back.

"You tease..." he groaned, nibbling her earlobe softly.The moment he heard the key fit the lock, she had no chance turning it as he flipped her around against the door.

His hands were on both sides of her face, his head was so close to hers. She licked his lips in response. Their eyes met, they felt heavy electricity surrounding them. Her eyebrow raised. Her body craved for his. Her movements, breaths, moans, and gazes told him how much she missed him.

His eyes pierced hers, eyes so full of desire and love. He couldn't resist looking at her. A beauty he had never seen before, she had it all. She had to be kissed, loved, touched,...

"Here...?" she asked him with a seductive smile on her lips. "If you want..." he responded biting her lip gently, giving her a naughty glare.

He took control, turning the key and opening the door. They both stumbled into her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8: Musings

**Scully's apartment**

 **November 28th**

 **7:30 PM**

The room was dark, moonlight fell on a narrow strip marking the spot they were lying.

Next to each other, on the wooden floor, still giggling and catching their breaths from their passionate fall.

Mulder supported his face on his elbow, bringing his head up to look at her. She was staring at the ceiling, laughing hard, tears trailed over her cheeks, still letting it sift through they fell on the floor. He looked at her face, following the curves of her jawline, cheekbone, lips,... He brushed a few hairs out of her face with his fingers, making her react by looking back into his eyes.

His eyes traveled over her face, worshipping her beautiful delicate skin. She returned his gaze, making contact with him, words were spoken without a sound. Her face lit up.

She loved those soft hazel eyes, they always had a sort of sadness to them, but now, as he looked at her, she noticed a shimmer she'd never seen before. A magical sparkle enlightened the little gold dots in his irises. Like bright stars in a dark night. A beacon to guide the way home.

Eye contact used to make her uneasy, so she tried to avoid it as much as she could, but with him, it was so natural, so normal. She was drawn to them. From the very first time they met, his eyes felt like a home, safe and reassuring.

She felt his fingers run over her skin, so soft and gentle. All she ever needed was him, his gentle touch, his gazes, his strong arms around her. She waited so long for someone to come along to make her worry less, to make her feel safe, loved and admired. Someone she could talk to, share her feelings with, speak her mind, not afraid to hold back. The trust they shared was unknown. Through the biggest storms she had faced, he was her rock, he would give his life for her, he would do everything to save her. She was his one in 5 billion. The thoughts of him warmed her heart. He had found her, he had crushed that invisible wall protecting her heart!

He admired her, she was intelligent, funny and so beautiful, he couldn't believe she allowed him to love her. That she let him into her heart. Underneath her strong and controlled exterior, a warm, caring woman was hidden. She protected herself from the cruel outside world and its inhabitants, by acting icy to everyone who tried to invaded her space. He felt very blessed that he was allowed into her soul. It worried him to in a way, she was so vulnerable like this. He wanted to do this slowly, he respected this wonderful woman too much. She needed to be loved, feel loved in a way that made her feel comfortable and secure.

He wanted to be her safe haven. Ofcourse he wanted to make love to her, but that wasn't the thing that made him love her, they had a connection beyond that. Almost mystical and out of this world, unexplainable.

The moment they met, he felt something change deep inside like his heart shifted in his chest. He cared for her from the first second she stepped into his office. He wasn't alone anymore, she stood by him, always, trying to keep him sane. His quest for the truth wasn't lonely anymore.

"We made quite an entrance here..." she said through her giggles, breaking the silence. "We sure did!", he responded smiling wide. His eyes sparkled seeing her this happy. "Didn't know you had it in you, Scully!", he joked. "Well, then there's still much to discover about me, Mulder!", she said crawling up to her feet, giving him a hand to help him up.

She winked at him, walking towards her kitchen table, clicking on a few lights. He followed her, admiring her high heels and gracious moves as she walked.

"I've always wanted to be an adventurer or explorer of new worlds, so that will work out just fine," Mulder replied, draping his coat over one of the chairs. She chuckled at his comment.

"So Columbus, are you hungry?" she said giggling.

" Starving...!" he replied nuzzling his face in her neck, gently biting her flesh. She cringed at his touch, trying to escape his grasp.

"Mulder, I'm serious!" she hissed smiling at his invisible bite marks.

"I'm exploring and I think just discovered a _hangry_ Scully." He flipped her around, putting his hands on her waist, kissed her briefly on her lips and moved away holding his both hands up, making a 'don't shoot me' -face. He made her crazy with his silly jokes and teases. She loved the way he made her smile every time over again. She grinned at his boyish behavior.

He made himself comfortable on her couch while Scully prepared Mac'n cheese. She knew it was his favorite dish and she was a pro at making a fabulous one. She glanced over to where he was sitting. His shoes were near the door, his legs were on the coffee table and his arms were crossed behind his head. He watched some sport channels, making comments at the guy presenting some game waving his arms. It warmed her heart seeing him get comfy in her apartment. He was exhausted after the trip to Virginia, Skinner really didn't give him an opportunity to rest.

She filled two bowls and walked over to the couch where Mulder was sitting. His face was relaxed, lips slightly parted, breathing slowly, his eyes were closed. She looked at him putting the bowls on the table. He looked so peaceful and immensely handsome, being so relaxed on her couch.

She brought his arms down, laying them in his lap. Her heart melted seeing him like this. She took a few bites from her dish satisfying her hungry stomach, gently nestling herself, trying not to wake him up.

She curled up next to him, laying her head into his lap. Holding his hand with her own. In response, he automatically laid his other hand on her back. She heard him swallow and he moved his head slightly to the side. Every move she made was very cautious, she wanted to let him rest. She grabbed the controller, shutting the tv off.

She enjoyed listening to his breathing, the noises his stomach made under her ear. Sometimes she even felt a heartbeat under her cheek.

That was all she needed tonight, his presence, his company, his soothing body beside her, his heart beating close to hers.

She was sure, her heart answered his.


	9. Chapter 9: Home

**Scully's apartment**

 **November 29th**

 **1:09 AM**

The sounds of the night woke Mulder up. Wind howling, raindrops ticking on the windows, traffic rushing by... a soft breathing nearby.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself on the couch where he fell asleep. The room was dark, but he noticed a small light standing in the corner. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adapt to the room.

He noticed that his hand was on Scully's back and she was still holding his other one. He glanced down, he found her deep asleep on his lap. Her head rested on his legs while her tiny body was curled up next to him on the couch.

He brushed his fingertips through her hair, very softly, not wanting to wake her. The dimmed light showed her beautiful face and curves. He moved away her hair to reveal her porcelain face. Her lips were slightly parted and sleep had veiled her with an angel like mist. She looked so peaceful, so calm and still so fragile.

He shifted his body slowly, holding her in place with his arms, letting her body sink into the couch as he stood up. He stretched first, his muscles were sore from falling asleep in a strange position. He was thankful though, she had put his arms down. He went to the fridge and took a sip of water, feeling the wind on his cheek coming from an open window. The cold water refreshed his body from the inside. The cool breeze felt nice on his flushed skin, he enjoyed it. He took a deep breath in to fill his lungs with fresh air. He went back to the couch where Scully was still asleep.

The position she was in, wasn't going to be comfortable when she slept the whole night like this. He kneeled by her side, admiring her gorgeous face, scanning every inch of it. He brushed his fingertips over her cheekbone, barely even touching her. He could watch her for hours, she enchanted him, she had the power of making time stop for him, he was drawn to her.

Cautious, he scooped his arms under her without waking her. One arm went behind her back, while the other was in the crook of her knees. He raised her from the couch, holding her as he stood up. Her head rested against his chest, her right arm draped around his neck, while her left one rested in her lap, her hair hung loosely over his arm. Her body was so light in his arms. As he stood there holding her, he checked to make sure he didn't wake her picking her up.

Her body in a state of total relaxation, like a baby she slept in his arms, feeling protected and warm.

His feet moved through the living room towards her bedroom. Moonlight and streetlight beaming in through the window gave the room a warm glow. The wind and the rain outside were telling him to stay inside, close to her. As if they were preventing him from leaving. But leaving wasn't his intention, his place was here with her. In his mind, he wanted to stay here forever.

Carefully he lowered his body, laying her down on her bed. Her head reached the pillow and her body relaxed, feeling the soft mattress underneath her. She snuggled in her sleep, making herself comfortable in her bed.

She was still wearing her work clothes which weren't very comfy to sleep in. He doubted for a few seconds what to do, let her sleep like this or undress her. His mind was puzzled, he didn't want her to think he took advantage of her being asleep. But he had seen her naked before, he had already discovered every inch of her divine body. Above all, he just wanted her to be comfy.

He decided to let her lay there for a few moments, to get her back into a deep sleep state, so he could remove his own outfit first and get ready to go to bed.

His pants and shirt were placed on the chair in the corner of her room. He grabbed her shorts and PJ top from the hanger. The dark blue fabric was so soft, almost as silky as her skin. He was just wearing his boxers when he crawled next to her.

His hands moved over her body, unzipping and unbuttoning every piece he had access to. He peeled down her stockings together with her skirt. Feeling the softness of her legs removing her clothes made him gasp. He had to admit it aroused him, undressing her like this. He couldn't give in, but he felt his abdomen yearn for her. Finally, he slipped her PJ shorts over her legs. This was the easy part. She started to make little noises in her sleep, so silently he couldn't understand what she was saying.

Removing her shirt went fairly easy, she was so relaxed, he could move her without waking her up. He trembled when he lowered her bra straps, sliding them down her arms, opening it to remove the lace from her flesh. Her breasts were revealed to his gaze, he remembered how she liked to be kissed and caressed there. He had to restrain himself. She was such a desirable woman, so perfect in every way. He promised to let her know how much she meant to him and he was determined to let her feel it as well.

The black lace bra was still warm and had her scent in it. The sweet smell of her perfume reached his nose, he shivered. He adored her. He held her tenderly in his arms and brought her body up to get the top over her head and to cover up her body.

He felt goosebumps rising on her skin as he guided her back to the mattress. He spooned next to her, warming her body with his own. He covered them both with the soft duvet that was on the back of the bed. His arms gloved around her and his head rested on her back of her neck.

"Mulder...?" she softly mumbled in her sleep. "I'm here... go back to sleep." he whispered in her ear. "Stay with me," she muttered silently. "Always!" he replied pulling her closer to him kissing her temple with his soft lips.

Hearing his answer in her sleep drunk phase and feeling his kiss, she smiled and snuggled closer in his grip.

She was home.


	10. Chapter 10: Morning bliss

**Scully's apartment**

 **November 29th**

 **7:51 AM**

Her body felt secure in his loving arms. They fit perfectly together, he spooned her wrapping her in his sweet embrace like he would never let her go. He framed her tiny figure with his. Their legs were strangled in each other. His arm was hooked under her elbow, her cheek perfectly filled his hand.

Scully tried to open her eyes, but the bright sunlight blinded her. She squinted her eyes and slowly turned her body around to face the gorgeous man holding her, avoiding the piercing sunlight invading the room. His arm wrapped loosely around her waist as she moved. In his sleep, he felt her shift and he automatically reacted by bringing his hand around her waist, massaging her side and her back.

She tucked her head under his chin, nestling on his shoulder. Feeling her move, he rolled on his back. Her fingertips caressed his stomach and his chest. She traced imaginary lines on his arm. It soothed her to have him so close. She didn't want to wake him up, she realized he carried her to bed and he changed her clothes tonight.

Her head rested on his shoulder, his arm underneath her neck curled around her. It was as if it was a reflex for him. Even is his sleep he wanted to be close to her.

She covered his chest with small kisses, barely noticeable. She tasted his skin as she gently sucked a part of his flesh with every kiss she gave. Her fingers fondled his bare skin with care.

She felt her move closer to him, her breasts pushed at his side, her stomach against his hipbone, her legs tangled with his. She moved her one leg so that her foot ran up his calf to his knee and moving back down. Her knee brushed over his boxers as she moved up and down. It made her form a smile on her lips, noticing his reaction to her brief touches.

Her hand walked up to his chest to his throat and neck. Her fingers combed his hair behind his ear, her thumb massaged the area under it. Moving her head up, pecking his throat and neck. Her lips trailed his strong jawline to his chin.

As she moved higher up his body, her breasts followed as did her legs. She felt his erection grow as her leg brushed his boxers again.

Finally, her lips reached her destination, his sweet mouth. She let her eyes scan his face, his breathing was still slow and steady. His lips were full, his face was a work of art. He had features of a Roman god. A strong jawline, sweet eyes, and his lips... his sweet lips she so liked to kiss.

She lowered her face, her eyes fixated on his lips. The moment she reached his mouth, her lips grabbed his bottom lip. She felt her breasts fall heavy on his chest.

Her tongue licked and followed the curves of his lip. Her mouth got needier, she sucked his lip into her mouth, letting it snap back into place as she released it. Her lips caressed both his, leaving a trail of little pecks on his mouth.

He felt dizzy waking up, not yet opening his eyes. His mind had to process lots of sensations at the same time this early hour. He felt a light pressure on his chest and a throbbing sensation under the fabric of his boxers. His mind was still waking up, he felt his lips tingle.

He reacted by smiling, realizing what, or better, who was causing this tickle. He knew it was Scully waking him up with her sweet kisses.

As she kissed him again, she felt him shift. His arm moved from her back to her face, bringing his fingers to her cheek, guiding her head closer. His lips formed a smile as he softly returned her kisses. "Mmm..." he silently moaned and sighed "Morning..." he whispered through their kisses.

"Morning" she sweetly responded searching his eyes with hers.

His eyes smiled meeting her gaze and seeing her sweet face hovering over him. His fingertips ran over her cheek to her lips. "How are we doing this morning?" he muttered softly, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "Best Saturday morning so far" she whispered through her lips.

"I know a thing or two to make it even better..." he winked, giving her a naughty stare.

She giggled when he scooped her into his arms, rolling her on top of him. "Mulderrr..." she hissed through their laughs.

She straddled in his lap, feeling his arousal push underneath her hips. She shivered, he turned her on even more than she already was. He looked up to meet her greedy eyes.

"Let's see miss Scully, what do we have here..." he teased her, his arms found their way under her top, massaging her sides up to her breasts. He didn't hesitate. His hands cupped them perfectly, he squeezed gently, rolling her nipples with his fingers. She tilted her head back, aroused by his voice and his heavenly touches. She felt her hips work his lap with slow rolling movements. Her throat let out a moan as she felt her core rub over his hard bulge.

Her hands found his fingers massaging her breasts. She followed his movements, holding his hands with hers, speeding up her pace riding his lap. She guided his hands into removing the fabric from her skin. The top went over her head, his hands trailed her bare skin, starting at her neck, running down over her chest, meeting her hard nipples, grabbing her love handles guiding her hips sliding over his boxers.

Her hands ran over his chest, moving them over her own stomach, moving upwards cupping her own breasts, pinching and kneading her nipples between her fingers. Her face was flushed with excitement, her gaze was sultry and hot.

"You like what you see agent Mulder...?" she brought out biting her bottom lip.

He moaned and swallowed hard. His hands grabbed her face, bringing it down to his, kissing her passionately. He sucked hard at her lips and his tongue swirled out of control into her mouth. She teased him by breaking his greedy kiss, moving back to where she was before.

She moved one finger over his face and lips. He captured it with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. Her hips rocked him hard, the friction gave her electric sensations into her lower body.

"Uh uh uuuh, no no no..." she pulled her finger back slowly, leaving his mouth and lips, shaking her head and finger. She knew she was making him crazy.

He couldn't resist her, she possessed him, the way she played her role in this morning game, he loved it. Although his erection ached for release.He trembled with every swirl and roll her hips made, pushing down on him, grinding hard.

He looked up, holding her sides, her head fell back, her hair was wild and bouncy, her eyes closed, her lips parted with her tongue licking them now and then. His hips responded her sultry dance, they shared the pace, pushing his throbbing hardness firmly against her. He groaned feeling the pulsing yearning power in his shaft.

The tension became unbearable, he was about to explode. He hooked his fingers into his boxers and tried to pull them down. She stopped him by gently taking over, sliding the fabric down his legs. He followed her as he helped out of her panties.

As she straddled herself back into his lap, he felt her warm wet core connect with him. He grabbed her hips, squeezing the tender flesh gently with his fingertips. His thumb moved between her legs, massaging her as she kept rolling her lips.

He felt her buck her hips as he touched her on her most sensitive spot. She moaned hard. Immediately her eyes locked with his. This wasn't the Scully he knew, she had transformed into a wild sensual goddess, fulfilling all his secret desires and wishes. His hands held her moving body, teasing her breasts, squeezing her nipples with his wet fingertips.

In response, she felt her slide and massaging his cock back and forth. She was ready for him, her welcoming core would be kind to him. She felt sensational jitters well up in her center.

With one hand she moved between his legs, grabbing his hard shaft. She felt him pulsate heavy under her touch. She held him firm, letting her hand move it along with the same rhythm as her body. Up and down, back and forth, slowly, steady, hard and soft, over and over again. She brushed it at her entrance letting her body fall over it.

The sensation being inside her welcoming body drove him crazy. He moaned hard, feeling her sliding all the way over him. Her breath fastened as did her hips.

She rolled her hips first slowly, feeling her wet walls hug him completely. She slowly paced up her speed, contracting and releasing him inside her. Her hands pinched his chest, his one hand guided and followed her hips, while the other massaged her hard nipples between his fingers.

He brought his mouth to her cheat, to lick and suck the places her had access to. Her divine breasts welcomed his mouth and tongue. He liked sucking the hard tip, licking and swirling his tongue around each one.

He felt his hips thrust deep and hard, synchronizing with her moves. His core needed a release, it craved to let go. He bit his lip, trying to hold back. He panted hard, as did she. Their eyes met, in the heat of their lovemaking.

Her body trembled, sensations burst into her center, expanding through her whole body. Her hips kept rubbing his, the friction they both felt inside and out tipped them both over the edge. She gasped, whimpered and cried out his name.

Seeing her fall into the sweet feeling of release, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He thrust one last time, the thrilling sensation washed over him, curling his toes, pressing him deep into the mattress, contracting his muscles.

His breathing was heavy and hard, he panted. His fingertips dug deep into her flesh. His body twitched as she lowered herself one last time over his bursting erection.

Finally, his tense muscles relaxed. He felt her body collapse on his chest. They both breathed fast and hard. Tangled up in each other, caressing one another, their heartbeats slowed down, breathes normalized.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, softly kissing her hair and temple. His fingers moved softly up and down on her back. He felt her shiver under his caresses.

"Cold?" he mumbled worriedly. She grinned. "No..." she reassured him.

She searched his eyes with hers. "I'm perfectly fine!" she smiled meeting his gaze.


	11. Chapter 11: Visions

_The visions came to her without warning... sudden and unannounced they took over her soul and her mind. Flashes of her life and glimpses of the future flashed before her eyes._

 _Bright lights, faces familiar and unknown, voices, children, gunshots, a hospital... Everything was blurry and unclear. Almost scary, not knowing what they meant and when they would appear. Her body became numb and her heart pounded hard, during these frightening stages in her subconscious mind._

 _The one thing that eased her during these seizures was Mulder appearing. In every single one he was there, he always looked at her saying words she couldn't hear or understand. She could see her reaching out to him, but he never was able to grab her hand. Until this time!_

 **Scully's apartment**

 **November 29th**

 **10:21AM**

"Scully?!" she heard his voice pierce her numb brain, begging for her reaction.

"Scully...!" she felt his hands tapping her cheeks, trying to wake her up. She sensed panic in his voice. She was trying hard to react, but her mind and body didn't let her.

He was trying to pick her up. _Was she on the floor?_ Her mind seemed to wake up when he called her name again.

"Scully... please...!"

She slowly opened her eyes, meeting his worried face.

He had found her on her bathroom floor, collapsed like a ragdoll on the cold tiles. He held her in his arms, trying to get some reaction out of her. He didn't know what had happened. She was on his lap, his arms held her to his chest. His hands trying to get her to react.

"What happened, did you fall, are you ok, are you hurt...?" he rattled.

She tried to speak. Her mouth moved and her hands reacted by grabbing him as soon as her body allowed her to. She sighed and held him tight with all her power.

"What happened?" he asked worried caressing her cheek, cradling her gently.

"I... I don't know" she brought out, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Scully, you went to the bathroom to freshen up..." he started. "I... euhm... don't remember, Mulder..." she said in disbelief hearing herself say it. He checked her head, ran his fingers through her hair, he scanned her face and body. He was worried, his mind went in overdrive.

"Can you stand up?" he asked, while helping her on her feet. She was still in her PJ's. She held him tight, hoping not to fall.

Her eyes were confused and wild, she didn't know what to make of this.

He supported her, while walking her to her bed.

"Come sit, you want water or...?" he asked concerned while wrapping a blanket around her shoulder and rubbing her back.

"No Mulder, I guess... I'm ok now." she tried to reassure him, her face was confused and filled with worries at the same time. She held her head with one hand, holding Mulder's with her other.

" You stayed in there forever, so I came to check on you..." he softly said. "When I saw you lying there like that, I..." She felt his pain when he spoke, she squeezed his hand in response and smiled softly. "I'm ok now, don't worry."

She didn't know what to do, tell him about the visions, or... She had to be honest with him, he out of all people would understand. She just didn't want to scare him or make him worry too much about her. He noticed her troubled mind, her worried gaze. "Confide in me." he whispered, feeling her head fall against his chest. His arm was around her shoulder, his fingertips brushed her arm.

She took a deep breath, playing with his fingers holding his hand, she turned her eyes to him. "They started a few weeks ago. Euhm... visions... seizures... black outs..." she sighed and continued "I see things, my body numbs completely and I don't know where I am when it happens, I can't control or fight it."

He listened and scanned her face when she told him she saw him in them too. He felt the pain she was in. He saw despair, sorrow, worries. "I'm here, it's over now..." he soothed her. He had a lot of questions to ask her, but he didn't want to pressure her with them. She needed rest, she needed comfort, and that he was willing to give her.

"How long did I black out?" she asked him. He shook his head, he couldn't answer her question.

"Try to relax now, it's over, you are safe." he kissed her forehead, rubbing her temples with his thumbs. His lips pressed softly on her skin, she tried to relax, slowing down her breathing.

"Maybe I just need to eat something, could be low blood pressure or..." she mumbled, knowing better than that. She took a deep breath, stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He looked at her walking away, smiled softly at the empty place she left next to him. He knew she would talk to him whenever she was ready. He had to give her time.


	12. Chapter 12: Talks and delays

**Scully's apartment**

 **November 29th**

 **16:26 PM**

After the incident that morning, Mulder tried not to pressure her with his questions about her visions. He was worried, yes, but he worked hard not to let her see. He acted as normal as he could, joking and teasing her to make her laugh. He succeeded, she seemed to forget all about her blackout, she giggled and looked at ease.

They had no urge to leave the cozy apartment. They enjoyed being together outside of work, together like his, relaxed. Their talks were honest, sweet and deep, they wanted to know every little detail about one another. The whole day they spend exploring each other's pasts, thoughts, and worries. It felt good, they needed this, although they already knew a lot. The conversations were easy, smooth, relaxed...

Mulder had left her apartment to pick up some clothes and stuff at his place. The room missed his presence, everything around her became unimportant when he wasn't there. As if he made her come alive like she had never felt before. She completely forgot about her seizure she had that morning. Being with him was so easy, so normal. They complemented each other, although it took them a while to come to this conclusion.

Scully was wrapped up in daydreams about Mulder. She was nestled on her couch, tucked under a warm blanket, holding her cup of tea. Her thoughts took over completely, her head was resting on a fluffy pillow, her eyes were hazy. _I really love this man_. He completed her, made her whole, in every possible way. She realized their work was dangerous, but backing out was also impossible.

Her heart jumped when she heard his keys unlock the apartment door. The daydream bubble popped and made room for the real thing.

He stumbled through the door, holding a bag and some takeout food.

"Honey, I'm home!" he smirked and blinked at her. She smiled, stretching her head to be able to look over the couch. Her eyes peeped over the edge. "What did you bring?" she asked as she climbed out of her blanket fortress, smelling the food he brought.

Before she could reach the food he grabbed her waist. His hands guided her body towards his. Her mind numbed at his touch. His fingers dug deep into her flesh pulling her closer. She couldn't resist his gaze, her eyes locked with his. He smiled when she responded his grasp.

Her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. He leaned in and connected with her. She shivered for a moment feeling his lips on hers. A sensation so sweet and tender, but yet it made her yearn for more.

His tongue met hers for a brief moment. He licked his lips when he moved away from her mouth. Her eyes were still closed, her lips still slightly open. Her eyelids trembled as she opened them to meet his eyes again. She sighed, looking with the sweetest smile at him.

The table was covered with all kinds of containers filled with Chinese and Thai food. Most of them were already empty.

"How did you know what I liked?" Scully asked him, wiping her mouth clean. "Lucky guess," he laughed.

He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. "Did I win the jackpot now?" he added.

Scully gave him a loaded look, and said: "Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky yes...". Her naughty giggle that followed turned him on. "Ow really... miss Scully?!" he teased back grabbing her hand and pulling her closer.

His one hand held her close while the other moved behind her ear to her neck. His mouth was greasy from the oils in the food, as was hers. He leaned in to almost kiss her. He saw her response, she was ready to receive his lips again. Instead of kissing her, she brushed his lips against hers briefly, moving to her cheek, jaw, ear, leaving little pecks on random spots. He drove her crazy with his teasing. Her mouth tried to follow his lips, but he didn't let her catch him.

Her breathing became heavier, she longed for him. "Mulder..." she whispered in his ear, "don't tease me like this."

He moved back towards her mouth. Softly pecking her lips, lightly sucking her bottom lip in between biting it gently with his teeth. Her fingertips touched his jaw. Without really kissing her he moved back.

"Waiting makes things better..." he said standing from his chair. He made her crazy, her body wanted him so bad. But maybe he was right. They've waited 5 years for something to happen.

But she promised herself, she would make him suffer and beg.

She grinned, nodded her head and followed him with her eyes. "Let me clean up here," he said while removing her plate from the table.

"Ok," she answered. "Be right back!"

She stepped away from the table, disappearing into her room.

Mulder cleaned up the kitchen and got comfortable on the couch, waiting for Scully to return. It didn't take long for her to appear. She was standing at her bedroom door, wearing a long blue satin robe. It was draped over her curves, showing off her stunning figure. Her hair was wild and her eyes showed a sultry shimmer. The light in the room was dimmed. The candles Mulder had lit set the perfect atmosphere.

He was watching tv and hadn't noticed her standing there. He was busy switching channels, trying to find a nice program to watch.

"Can you find what you are looking for?" she softly said. Her voice was low and seductive. He didn't look up immediately. He mumbled "Seems like nothing's on tonight..." while turning his head to where her voice was coming from.

His eyes first met the hem of her robe touching the ground, he followed the high split over her revealed leg. The fabric was wrapped around her thighs, his eyes traveled over the bow at her stomach to the cleavage the drape made appear. _God, she is stunning._ His mouth was open, his eyes were wide, his heartbeat raised. He swallowed hard, admiring her beauty.

She slowly walked towards him, her leg was seductively exposed through the high split of the gown as she moved. He could only guess what she was hiding underneath. His imagination went out of control, he licked his lips and felt a nervous tremble invade his stomach. She had his full attention.


	13. Chapter 13 Patience

She approached him very slowly, her perfume reached his nose, he was overwhelmed by her sexiness and sensuality. Her steps were calm. He couldn't move, she mesmerized him. Standing in front of him she ran her fingers through his hair, moving to his neck, bringing his face up to meet her gaze. Her fingertips brushed over his jaw to his chin, running her thumbs over his lips. He pressed his lips to her moving thumbs. 

His hand found her exposed leg, he felt her warm skin running his hand slowly up her leg, over her knee to her thigh. He wanted to slip his hand under her robe but she prevented him from doing so.

Her hand found his and moved it away from her thigh, tangling her fingers with his. She prevented him from touching her, she seduced him with her lingering eyes. She kept her eyes locked with his, her lips were raspberry red and glistened in the flickering of the candles. Her skin was covered in a luxurious shine of softness. He had no choice, he had to admire this amazingly beautiful woman.

She lowered her head, he leaned in to kiss her, her lips brushed his mouth lightly and she whispered in his ear: "Waiting makes it better, remember?"

He sighed and moaned softly. His eyes followed her lips as she moved back slowly. Her hair touched his cheek, she felt him react to her subtle touches.

She nestled herself on his lap, her legs on the same side, sitting on his legs. Her arm draped around his shoulder, her fingertips held his neck. Her other hand first guided his hand to her hip and then worked its way through the buttons of his shirt, revealing his bare chest. His fingers felt the softness of the silk under his grasp.

Soft strokes covered her hip, her skin felt the warmth coming from his hand. She felt her skin tingle under his loving touch. He moved his hand to the bow which held the robe together.

Her eyes were fixated on his, gazing, staring deep into each other's souls, aroused them more than a kiss sometimes did.

He scanned her face, the soft light coming from the candles gave her a magical glow. Their noses almost touched, feeling each other's breath on their faces, their lips almost touched.

This was so intense, so intimate. The candles warmed and filled the atmosphere with electricity. She felt his hand shift to the ribbon to open up the sealed knot that kept her robe together. She moved her hand over his, preventing him from opening up her gown, she did it without breaking their gaze. His eyes reacted when he felt her hand stopping his. It was if they were telling her what a tease she was. A light gasp was heard. "Patience," she muttered.

She licked her lips, bringing them closer to his cheek, leaving little pecks on his jaw, chin, throat, skipping his needy mouth. Her fingers guided the way. He gasped under her heavenly kisses and touches. She couldn't hold back much longer, not kissing him was killing her too.

Her mouth traveled back to meet his. Before she kissed him, she stared into his hazel eyes. Her sultry look made him lean in and meet her lips. His mouth was wild, their lips danced over each other, her tongue met his in his warm welcoming mouth.

His hands made their next attempt, he searched the knot that held her robe together. His fingers played with the silk fabric, running it between his fingers. He gently pulled the strap and felt the knot loosen up. The fabric was still draped beautifully over her body.

Before he could untie the knot completely she moved her hands over his shoulders, sliding his shirt down his strong arms. _She loved his biceps_. His head moved to her throat and neck. He kissed her softly, licking her exposed skin with his tongue, leaving a wet trail from her neck to her throat. She felt the robe slip down her shoulders, her breasts were still covered. He moved his hands to her neck and his fingertips guided his mouth over her shoulders, down her chest.

Before he could unwrap her even more, she stood up. His eyes followed her, she grabbed his hands before they fell into his lap. She made him stand up as well. Without her high heels, she was so tiny and small, he had to look down to meet her eyes. He cupped her face and kissed her again. Her knees trembled and she felt a shiver run down her spine the moment their lips met. 

She stood on her toes kissing him back. He moved his hands to her waist lifting her from the floor. His strong arms held her and lifted her up. She was amazed by his strength, she knew he was strong, but this was special. As he put her down again, he broke their kiss, hugging her tenderly.

She took a step back, he stared at her, the blue of her robe complemented her eyes and skin tone.

He liked the way she looked, how seductive she was, how much he cared for her. She handed him the ribbon of her robe. He pulled it gently, the knot untied itself and make the silk fall loosely over her figure. He gasped seeing her bare satin skin revealed.

The fabric fell down over her shoulders, further down her spine, like a blue waterfall it reached the floor. He admired her, still holding the ribbon she gave him. Nothing more to reveal, no more draped fabric over her body. He let his eyes travel over her body, which looked unbelievable in the sheer candlelight. Her face was flushed, her eyes stared at him her lips parted and still wet from their kisses.

He was tempted to grab her and let his fingers explore her body but he held back. He decided to meet her stare, while he unbuckled his pants and letting it fall to his feet. He lowered his boxers and stepped out of the pile of clothes. He felt exposed, standing naked for her. He smiled softly with his mouth and eyes, she responded by doing the same. 

This was so pure, sweet and incredibly sexy at the same time. They stepped towards each other and melted into a tender hug. Their skins touched, their arms wrapped around one another, their lips collided in a deep, sensual kiss. He lifted her up, supporting her hips with his arms, her legs automatically wrapped around his body. Her arms were around his neck, her hands in his hair.

He walked slowly to her bedroom, carrying her.

They disappeared into the welcoming darkness of her room.


	14. Chapter 14: It can't be

**Chapter 14: It can't be.**

 **Scully's apartment**

 **November 29th**

 **09:54 PM**

The darkness of her room welcomed them. The light was soft and the smell of fresh and crisp sheets invited them in.

Her body was wrapped around his, her ankles behind his back, he held en supported her with his strong arms. He kissed her as he walked closer to the bed. Her hands combed through his soft hair, her lips and her tongue moved with his, slowly and sensual, his warm mouth collided with hers. They lost track of time and space. Their kisses were magic.

Still carrying her, he sat down at the bedside.

For a second he broke their kiss, his hand traveled from her hips over her arms to her face. His eyes loved her beautiful face, his hazel eyes scanned every inch of it. He admired her, he just couldn't resist looking at her. She smiled and returning his loving gaze. Her fingertips caressed his cheek.

"You..." he softly whispered, "you are..." he choked, he pulled her closer to his chest. He sighed, trying to get the words out. She patiently waited for him to say his words. She caressed his face gently with her fingers. Her eyes gave him the sweetest look. He struggled to get the words out.

"I..." he tried again. She moved her thumb over his lips. "I know what you want to say..." she whispered. "I feel it too!" she continued as she gave him a small kiss on his lips.

He smiled and shook his head lightly, "No, I really want to say this to you..." he chuckled.

"You are the sunshine in my day and the starlight of my nights," he said as his fingers played with her hair, his eyes didn't look at her as he spoke. Her face lit up when he said those sweet words, she couldn't stop smiling. She whispered, "That's so sweet." in his ear.

"I really did torture you!" she laughed after a few silent moments and teased as his face fell against her chest. She combed through his hair with her fingertips. His arms gloved around her waist. "You really did!" he answered and acted like he was in pain.

Laughter filled the room, he shifted his body, getting them to lie on their sides, watching each other's faces. He stared deep into her eyes, feeling her hand on his arm.

"Lying here, like this... with you... holding you, is all I need right now," he whispered to her, she listened drawing lines on his arm, letting her head rest on one hand.

"Never let me go," she answered as she moved her tiny self under the covers. He followed her, wrapping his arm around her as they lay face to face. Their legs were tangled and their stomachs touched. No one could ever break this closeness.

"I could spend hours like this, being close to you, just looking into your eyes," he whispered. His sweet words touched her heart, a warm fuzzy feeling spread across her chest.

"You are the sweetest and most sensitive man I have ever met!" she answered stroking his jaw with her thumb.

"And we aren't even on a first name base" he smirked.

"Ok Fox, call me Dana..." she teased him, giggled and cringed at her saying his first name. It felt so strange to call him Fox and to let him call her Dana. _He would always be her "Mulder"._

His eyes laughed at her funny comment and pulled her closer to his chest. "Dana" he smirked between his teeth. His arms grabbed on to her, holding her as tight as he could. She snuggled against him, his heartbeat relaxed her and his breathing soothed her.

She thought about the promise she made herself, letting him suffer and beg. The act she played a few moments ago was all about making him yearn for her even more. But he proved to her that sex wasn't his main drive, she realized he needed her, their connection and their friendship, being together with her, was more important to him than any sexual drive.

Sex with her wasn't just sex for him, it was making love to the woman he loved above anything else in the world, a love that meant more than just the act itself.

Tangled up in each other they softly dozed off into the dark night. Perfectly happy being so close together.

 _Guns were fired - white lights pierced her eyes - smoke - a hospital flashed before her eyes - her muscles tensed - her mind unable to react - bright blue eyes stared at her - a little girl walked towards her and grabbed her hand - a flash of Mulder grabbing her_

 _Her body stiffened and twitched during the seizure, her eyes were wide open, her face was scared._

Mulder woke up feeling her twitching in his embrace. She was on her back, his arm was still loosely covering her. Her eyes were wide open, unable to react to his words. She gasped, her lips moved, it looked as if she tried to speak. He tried to calm her down, but she wasn't responding. He held her close to him, knowing she couldn't hear or feel him.

Her breathing slowed down as he caressed her face, her racing heart normalized. The icy stare in her eyes changed, her dilated pupils reacted to his face hovering over her. His fingers gently held her face.

As soon as she realized it had happened again, she closed her eyes, feeling a tear escaping one of them. Mulder captured the drop and wiped it away with his thumb. She sobbed softly, grabbing Mulder's arm, holding on to him.

Finally, she broke down, tears covered her face, Mulder felt her pain. He felt helpless, he tried to comfort her the best he could. He spoke softly to her, trying to calm her down. Her head was on his chest, close to his heart, he wrapped the duvet and his arms around her. He felt her shiver against his chest. His hand ran up and down her back, his other one held her head. His lips kissed her hair softly.

His heartbeat calmed her down, the tears stopped coming... She looked up and met his worried eyes. She sighed and shook her head. His eyes traveled her face, he pressed his lips on her forehead. "I'm here... I'm here..." he soothed her, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, rocking her gently in his arms. He didn't push her in telling what she saw, he knew she would find the time to tell him.

"There was this... " she stopped and had to catch her breath "... this little girl... in a hospital... she grabbed my hand and..." she sighed and stopped talking. "You... I saw you too...".

He watched her as she told him what she had seen. His face was concerned and showed a wrinkle on his forehead. His hands soothed her with soft strokes. "It's over now..." he whispered at her temple.

She felt how her stomach was upset from the seizure. Her flushed face turned very pale and she started to feel sick.

"I don't feel so good..." she brought out, feeling all dizzy and sweaty.

Her body rushed out of bed, straight to the bathroom, she covered her mouth as she ran.

Mulder took a deep breath and closed his eyes covering his face with his hands. He couldn't stand her being sick or in pain. He felt it too, it was terrible to see her suffer. He followed her, wrapping a blanket around his waist, grabbing one for her as well.

Her tiny body was curled up next to the toilet. Her pale face was covered with drops of sweat, she was shivering on the cold tiles. He sat next to her, covering her with the blanket he brought. He held her hair back as she started vomiting again. He wished he could take her place. He cringed seeing her like this. He flushed the toilet as soon as he could. He ran a cold washcloth over her face and her lips. He rinsed it and repeated his movement.

"I don't want you to see me like this..." she softly spoke, avoiding his gaze, "but thank you."

"No worries, "he reassured her, "Better now?"

"Must be something I ate, I guess. I feel better now yes..." she answered.

He picked her up from the cold floor. She felt weak in his strong arms. He carried her to her room. "You want me to run you a bath, so you can relax and freshen up?" he asked. She nodded and thanked him with her eyes. He left the room and she heard water running.

Her hand was on her stomach, holding it and rubbing it gently. Her mind wondered what it all meant. She was worried, she was a medical doctor and still she couldn't figure out what was happening to her. It scared her, knowing the possibilities of what it could mean.

She refused to believe the voices in her head. Her hand dropped under her bellybutton, she closed her eyes filling her lungs with fresh air, hoping it would clear her mind from these thoughts.

 _It can't be..._


	15. Chapter 15: Cigarettes and pacemakers

***Chapter 15: Cigarettes and pacemakers***

 **Scully's apartment**

 **November 30th**

 **10:05 AM**

 _"It can't be..." she kept repeating in her head. "Don't keep your hopes up, it's impossible" - she reassured herself. Although her mind wondered about the possibility... sparks of hope enlighted her heart._

"Feel better?" he asked her in concern, turning his head in her direction as she stepped out of the bathroom. Mulder was sitting on the kitchen table, waiting for her to return from her bath.

Her hair was still damp and she was wearing her comfy Sunday clothes, a hoody and a pair of jogging pants.

She nodded as she approached him. "Yes, thank you, feel much better now," she answered him while she ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes traveled to his lips as she bent over, placing a sweet peck on his lips.

"I didn't know you felt like eating..." he said pointing at the table with fruits and oatmeal.

"That's really thoughtful of you Mulder," she gave him a soft smile, "I have to get something in my stomach though, I feel better now. I guess I ate too much last night." she reassured him, not wanting to share the thoughts that crossed her mind. She wanted to prove to him nothing was wrong, although her gut feeling told her otherwise. She didn't want to give in to those mind games her brain played with her.

He noticed that the sparkle in her eyes had returned. She looked radiant this morning, although she had been throwing up a few moments before. "You look good too! Looking all casual Scully today" he complimented her, grabbing her hand pulling her on his lap. She giggled, his sudden movement had startled her. "Glad you feel better!" he said brushing his lips against her ear, pecking a soft kiss on her cheek, rubbing her back.

She stood up from his lap, holding his hand as she picked up an apple from the table. She played with his fingers, meeting his gaze. "What?", she giggled asking him why he kept staring at her.

"It just hits me how radiant you look, after your breakdown. It's remarkable!" he said in total admiration. She had a certain glow that struck his eyes. He couldn't explain it, but it caught his attention.

She had to admit, she felt good too. "Maybe you have a part in it. You take good care of me." she chuckled as she swallowed the apple piece she was nibbling on. He tangled his fingers with hers and pulled her back to his lap. Her arms fell loosely around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I ruined your morning today," she softly whispered. Her voice was low and sweet. He met her eyes, moving his gaze from her fingers to her eyes. "Why sorry..., did you have other plans besides vomiting?" he teased her, nudging her side with his finger.

She gave him a seductive look, licking her lips in the most mysterious way she could. Her eyes traveled around the room to finally meet with him again. She looked at her fingers weaved with his, she brought his hand to her lips and gently pressed a kiss to his hand, not avoiding his stare.

"I really enjoy this, Mulder," she then said, her eyes were honest and serious. She meant what she was saying. He made her happy with his presence. "I'm happy having you around," she continued to him, her fingers traced his jawline.

His eyes followed her movements, her lips as she spoke, the little things her eyes and the tip of her nose did. "Yeah, we are pretty good together," he answered and he smiled at her.

Scully ate her apple and some oatmeal, nestling on his lap. He fed her grapes and some other fruits he was eating. They enjoyed their lazy Sunday morning together. The room was filled with teases, giggles, touches and soft kisses.

Her hands were in his hair, her lips pressed softly on his. Her tongue explored his mouth carefully and slow. He answered her pace as his tongue connected with hers. Her fingertips caressed his cheek as she brought him closer. His eyes were closed, his senses alert, he lost himself in their togetherness. She had the ability to numb his brain and sharpen his senses.

Enjoying every touch, stroke, and kiss, he moved his hand to touch her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her jaw. Soft moans were heard, her mouth worked hard pleasing him. As she moved back, her lips were swollen and flushed from their collision with his. She slowly opened her eyes, she noted his were still closed. As he slowly met her stare, his lips wanted to speak.

He took over control, his wild hands grabbed her hips and lifted her on the kitchen table. Her mind was surprised by his sudden control switch. His movements were wild, raw but still gentle. The passion that he possessed came to surface, he was good at hiding it from her. His mouth captured hers, his tongue explored her warm lips and mouth. Both moaned hard, trying to keep up the pace, breathing fast. Her hands were all over his body, her fingertips dug deep into the flesh of his back. She pulled him closer to her. He shifted her hips to the edge of the table. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. She felt his arousal push hard against her core.

She gasped as his hand slipped under her shirt. His other hand held her hip, pulling her as close as she could. Breathing fastened, his mouth moved from her lips, over her chin, sliding down her throat. She felt his soft hair brush her cheek as his head went to her neck, licking and kissing her at her sensitive spot at her ear. His tongue sizzled on her skin.

She couldn't hold herself any longer, she removed her hoody with his help. Revealing the bare skin of her chest, slightly covered by her bra. Licks and kisses were felt on her skin, her head spun, she felt dizzy and hazy. Her fingers worked hard getting him out of his shirt.

Her savage eyes captured a glimpse of his. Attraction and arousal had taken over his controlled mind, his hazel eyes devoured her with his glare. His face was glistening with passion and his lips were wet and ready for her.

He waited a minute to catch his breath, he stared at her heaving chest, her flushed face, parted lips ready to welcome him again. Gasps were heard, moans filled the room. Little sounds which added to the sultriness and arousal they both felt.

She stared at him, dizzy and desirable, her eyes struggled to look in a straight line. He had her surprised by his sudden attack, but she liked it. As he waited to consume her again, their eyes locked, her hands unzipped his jeans, letting it fall to the floor. His thumbs hooked in her jogging pants sliding it down her legs, feeling her warm skin burn against his greedy hands.

His lips grabbed her lips again and sucked hard deepening their collision. His hand ran over her perfect abs, making its way to the fabric of her bra. His finger slipped underneath, making her arch her back tilting her head backward. She moaned hard as his finger caressed the soft tip of her nipple. It hardened under his determined touch. His teeth traveled down her other breast. His fingers helped by pulling the fabric down. He sucked the hard tip into his mouth between his teeth, gently nibbling and twirling his tongue around it.

Her senses exploded, she felt herself get wet and ready for him. Her mind couldn't process what he was doing to her. Her hands couldn't control their movements. She felt her hips roll and grind against the throbbing hardness visible in his boxers.

"God... Mulderrr..." escaped her throat, low and soft, followed by a moan. He gave her a naughty smile, continuing his conquest. "I know..." he whispered.

Her hands traveled over his bare chest, down to his abs to his firm hips. Her hand slipped into his boxers finding his pulsating shaft press hard against her fingers. She gloved her slender fingers around it, a moan escaped his mouth, making his head fall back. She bit her lip as she slowing started caressing the hard tip with her fingers, moving her hand firmly up and down his cock. Up and down, repeating over and over again, up and down.

Slow, steady, firm she squeezed gently as she paced up. The alternation between pinching and releasing made him wild. He tried to fight her heavenly touch but he failed, he groaned hard at every stroke. "Ooh my..." his throat yelled out.

It became too dangerous to keep nibbling her breasts, he was afraid that he would bite too hard not being able to control himself under her devilish caresses. His hands took over and massaged her nipples by rolling them between his fingers, squeezing her warm flesh.

Remains of their breakfast fell to the ground as he made her lay down on the table. He felt ready to burst as she kept stroking his cock the way she was. He stopped her and tangled his fingers with hers as he looked at her lying that exposed on the table, he kissed her hands softly. Her eyes met his, her legs pulled him close. Her hips rocked against his groin.

His fingertips traveled her chest, abs, finding the silk that covered her secret area. He worked his finger over the fabric, feeling her swollen folds underneath. He knew what to touch, he was very precise. She was helpless lying like that. Her mind was lost, she gave in. His fingers circled the most sensitive spot like a pro. Her hands searched for something to hold on to. One hand held the edge of the table, the other one was against his chest. She licked her lips and kept her eyes connected with his.

Her hips twitched under his strokes. They both moaned and gasped. His thumb slipped under the silk finding her pulsating bundle of nerves. As he started massaging she cried out his name in reflex, she couldn't hold back. The hand on his chest pinched his flesh.

He felt she was on the verge. As his thumb kept titillating, another finger slipped between her folds, exploring her warm core. She felt soft, warm and wet. His mind went out of control.

"F*ck Mulderr... I can't ... anymore..." she whispered between her heavy breathing, pinching his arm. He felt her hips grind hard against his finger as he moved back and forth inside of her.

She begged for him, there was no time removing her panties. He pushed the fabric aside, filling her with his hardness.

His head tilted back as he pushed inside, a hard moan escaped his lungs. This was so savage, they were like animals. Raw passion took over their movements and senses. He had never felt this way before.

The way they made love, the way they collided, was unseen. He felt the table move and squeak with every thrust and push he attacked her body with.

The sensation sliding in and out of her was addictive. He felt her warm core hug him tight. He paced up, his hips rocked at the steady firm pace. He kept an eye on her reactions. Her hips answered his thrusts perfectly.

He loved the way her breasts moved as he crashed into her. She felt her orgasm build up deep into her aroused center. With every thrust, he filled her completely. He rubbed her insides, she felt her muscles contract and release in perfect harmony. The heavenly friction ignited explosions in her core.

They panted hard hoping for release. They were on the verge of collapsing. His hips speeded up and he crashed deeper and harder in her. He trembled with arousal, his thrusts were firm and steady. His thumb circled her nub with gentle strokes tipping her over the edge as he paced up.

Her hands grabbed him, squeezing his flesh. His name was heard, low and loud, it echoed through her apartment. A thousand fireworks were felt in her stomach, pulsating across her body, her nerves numbed, her senses in overdrive, sweat dripped down her back.

She guided his hips with her legs, giving him the release he deserved. Her core grinds hard over his cock. His orgasm was an explosion of love, he filled her completely. He was swallowed by a wave of a beautiful ocean. This was pure magic. He felt him slide into her one last time before collapsing on her stomach.

Both panted hard. This seemed like someone's ultimate fantasy just came to life. Their heartbeats were fast, breathing out of control. Her hands caressed his hair, his cheek was on her chest. They had to catch their breaths before words were spoken.

"You know I don't smoke, but I could use a cigarette now!" he smirked, turning his head up meeting her eyes.

She smiled at his funny comment. "I will definitely need a pacemaker in the future..." she giggled.

"Oh, Mulder... I can't even..." she stopped and sighed, "...I know!" he continued with a satisfied smile and look in his eyes.


End file.
